Whoa Momma with A Side of Jinkies!
by Robin L.D
Summary: Johnny Bravo is the kinda guy who needs a smokin' hot babe on his arm that can keep up with his good looks! But what happens when he falls for the nerdy little detective? Is Johnny too cool to settle down with the right one for his heart, or will find the right one for his looks? Velma/Johnny B. I Know...Veeeery Random
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright dude and dudettes, first chapter is now complete! Just spontaneously wrote this since there are no johnny and velma fanfics when the group is so strong! so i took it upon myself to make a fanfic and present it to you world! got a little inspired by the scooby doo and johnny bravo crossover episode and the bumper showing them dating. i incorporated a little of their lines, but thats about it! hope you enjoy and i should be updating often! should be about 3-5 chapters, so enjoy and R & R...rated teen for future content possibly**

**SN: I own nothing except the sorrow in my soul that this may never happen T ^ T**

* * *

Johnny looked around aimlessly throughout the diner, a low and hard sigh falling from his lips. He took another sip of his root beer, slightly belching as he downed it completely. He was startled as he heard someone clearing his or her throat roughly and he looked up to see who it was. " Well, Johnny, girl troubles again I see?" Johnny looked up even higher to see a tall, corpulent man wearing a bright blue tie and animal print shirt and pants and had scruffy black hair that Johnny knew only belonged to one man.

"Uncle Freddy! Didn't know you'd be working the bar today".

"Well it's about time ya said hello! I served you up your usual and you didn't give the iconic 'Thanks Uncle Freddy' I look forwards to."

Some other people called him Caveman Fred, but Johnny respected Uncle Freddy too much because he had the best advice at times and really knew how to get a guy some prime chicks when his mojo was low. "Oh you know it Uncle Freddy. But this time was a whole 'nother ball game. This chick here is different from aaaall the others, I can tell yah that. I'd say she's the first woman I ever loved besides my own Momma!". Uncle Freddy gave out a low whistle as he wiped out a wet glass. " Johnny Bravo, in true love?!," he chuckled, letting out his iconic laugh that was always contagious. " Now this I gotta here about! Tell me all about 'er." Johnny let out a hard laugh at Uncle Fred's quick judgment of Johnny's thought on woman worth.

"Yeah, I know what your thinkin'. He's just a lowdown, good-lookin' pig with no respect for woman. But you're wrong. I love women. Once, I even loved too much."

* * *

Johnny scratched his head quizzically, his eyes searching for a good tool to use to fix up his motor. "Well that's a fine kiddle of fish", he said sarcastically, questioning momentarily whether he should have made the trip. He stared up at the thundering sky, frowning lightly as he asked the question to the skies personally. "I could use a sign here buddy! Should I head back on home to Momma and pay Aunt Jebbidissa a visit another day or walk the rest of the way? Johnny no likey the walks." Johnny stared up at the sky in silence, his response only met with a heavier rain. " C'mon Big Guy! Show me the light!" Johnny raised an arm dramatically to the skies before a bright light flashed as if on cue. Johnny quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, silently reminding himself to do that again in case he really needed it.

The best way to describe the vehicle that rolled up to him was a grunge van with psychedelic paint with the words "Mystery Machine" painted eloquently on the sides. The van came to a complete stop as Johnny walked up to the window. " Hi there, my car broke down and I was wondering if you guys could give me a lift?" They stared at him blankly, not responding as if waiting for a better reason for them to let them into their prestigious chariot on four nearly flat tires.

Johnny quirked his brow lightly, trying to maintain calm and cool as he continued to speak and even smiled as he did so. " I'm on my way to see my Aunt Jebbidissa and I sure would hate to be late." He said with a sense of urgency. Again they stared blankly, blinking back at him dumbly. He raised his eyebrow quizzically before thinking of something that would most likely capture their attention. " She lives in this…spooky house on Widow's Peak."

Immediately there faces lit up with attention and delight at his last sentence. "Spooky house?! Jinkies!" They shouted ecstatically.

"Jinkies?" Johnny thought aloud, but no one seemed to have heard him.

" Hey gang, what do you say we give this guy a lift?" A blonde headed boy who was driving the van said, everyone looking back at Johnny and smiling like they had just won the lottery. " Jinkies?" he said again quizzically before stepping into the van. " Hop in stranger!" a small voice called. He squinted his eyes slightly, trying to get a better look into the fan, but refusing to take of his solid black shades. As he entered the van, he got a better look at all of the people that were nestled tightly into the van.

* * *

One was the blonde driver wearing a bright orange ascot that Johnny felt totally cramped his style. The way he was barking around orders and flashing that Ken doll smile, he had to be the leader. Right next to him was probably one of the finest babes he had ever laid eyes on. She was a fiery red head with emerald eyes and could pass for Barbie's long lost sister. She wore a tight purple striped dress and looked to be what his Momma called, 'The Crème de la Crème' of what a prissy girl was. In the back were two oddballs that were probably below average on the cool scale. One was a tall, lanky male with light peach fuzz speckled across his chin that Johnny would consider a dark blonde. Next to him was a dog that could probably be the same height as Johnny if he stood on his hind legs. They had had to be best friends they way they were talking and laughing with each other.

* * *

Finally he turned to his left and looked down at the most average woman he had ever seen. Her face was speckled with freckles around her nose and cheeks and her hair was a sloppy brown bob that stopped at the nape of her neck. She had on an oversized orange turtleneck and a red pleated skirt that stopped right above her knees. To her brown penny loafers up to her black coke bottle framed glasses, she screamed 'nerd' all over. She smiled sweetly before winking and saying shyly with a slight sense of flirtatiousness," Don't worry I don't bite." Jinkies, Johnny thought, quickly turning his head back to Daphne, baffled at how he used the word so quickly after learning it. Daphne was higher up on the cooler scale then the nerdy chick would ever be. Johnny Bravo couldn't be caught with a nerd on his arm. He needed someone like Daphne who was the epitome of what a babe should be. " Does she?" He asked, getting a harsh look from the pristine princess before she turned up her nose.

* * *

The nerdy chic laughed lightly before saying shortly," Your gonna have to do better then that to get with Daphne Blake."

" Daphne?" Johnny said, not tearing his eyes away from the bombshell.

" Yeah, got a problem with the name Daphne?" The babe asked aggressively, her perfectly arched eyebrow quirking up in that elegant way that most evil queens would do.

" Nah, pretty mama, I just love ladies with names that ya never hear twice."

" Then you outta love Velma Dinkley! You only hear a name like that once in a lifetime!" She said with finality, flipping her hair with her hand before looking back over at the driver.

" How much longer Fred?"

" Not much, just a few more minutes," he said, keeping his eyes straight on the road but quickly winking at Daphne.

Johnny looked over at the nerd gi-, Velma, and she stared back up at him with her chestnut brown eyes. Johnny tore his glare away from hers, his attention quickly back onto Daphne.

He posed and flexed his muscles, showing off for Daphne who wasn't watching at all, but rather staring at Fred. He wouldn't give up as easily as most and began giving more dramatic poses that he only threw out when the ladies weren't looking, which were almost every time. He did notice how a pair of magnified eyes kept watching his every move and pose and almost wanted to put on the show for her until he looked at the familiar landmarks and pointed outside the window.

* * *

" That's her house right up there." Johnny said, tensing up slightly as he heard a soft moan escape Velma's lips, truly engorged with the eeriness and phantom like aura around the house. He gulped quickly before throwing open the door and running to the front doorstep. As he went to knock, the door opened up slowly on its own, the age old creaks of the hinges echoing through out the house. I_ just gotta focus on Daphne so this weird babe can get out of my head_, Johnny thought as they all began to gather in the foyer. "OOOOOh! Spooky!" Velma said dreamily, her eyes dancing across the room. " Yeah whatever", Johnny said dismissively before walking further into the house and calling his aunt's name. "Like, this place looks deserted!", the lanky boy stated. Johnny had learnt his name was Shaggy, which fit him perfectly in Johnny's opinion. As soon as Shaggy finished his sentence, a loud booming voice rang out, " GET OOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: ****That's it for now guys! should update by tomorrow maybe! again, let me know what you think and make sure you follow along! Next chapter, Johnny and the gang meet up with a scary gardener and Velma and Johnny have some aloooone time...to talk of course! And of course, Velma loses her glasses...again.**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Eh, just wanted to make this one short and sweet. Just opening up to where the start to search for Aunt Jebidissa, who has gone missing. Inspired by the crossover episode right now, and not really much else. Again, R&R and i might even like some editors on my side! ENJOY~**

* * *

The gang all trembled with fear, Shaggy becoming so scared he jumped into Scooby's arms instinctively. Johnny observed this and repeated his actions by jumping into Daphne's arms. " Man, your pretty", he gushed, secretly meeting Velma's gaze instead of Daphne' , his dark shades could hide his eyes perfectly. He got an even longer glance at the short, pudgy nerd. He wasn't usually into the teacup type, but man oh man; Velma could make a guy reconsider. She wasn't fat, just heavier in other areas that Johnny thought was all arranged perfectly. His daydream was quickly ended as he was dropped promptly on his head. He forgot completely about Daphne for two seconds and looking back up, he saw the sneering face in which was similar to Melificant from sleeping beauty. Again the booming voice rang though out the house, causing the Scooby and Shaggy and shiver harder as it spoke. " YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" the voice said with finality before fading out.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other as if reading each other's mind. "Well, it's been nice knowing you Johnny!" Shaggy said shakily, walking away to the entrance slowly, Scooby close behind.

" Ruh-huh!" Scooby grunted in agreement before being stopped by Fred sternly. " Hang on you guys!" he said, grabbing them aggressively by the collar. Velma looked over at Fred before saying, " It looks like we're up to are ascots in a mystery!" Johnny chuckled quietly to himself, her quip humor getting the best of his attention. "Mystery?!" Scooby said wearily, his face dropping lowly. " C'mon gang, lets search the house for Aunt Jebiddisa!" Fred said with command, everyone heading in his or her own directions.

* * *

Throughout the house, everyone called her name with no response, checking in the most random of spots and places. Johnny was searching the most frantically, his face becoming more terrified and plagued with worry. Velma couldn't help but watch as he checked every nook and cranny of the lower level before sighing and turning towards the stairs. " Hey, weird talking dog and skinny dude, follow me upstairs and help me look harder for Aunt Jebidissa up there." He was already walking up the stairs as he spoke, his feet carrying him quicker then his thoughts were." C'mon Scoob, maybe we'll find a little grub in this spooky place." Shaggy said while rubbing his stomach with urgency.

" Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed, trailing up the stairs behind Shaggy. Velma stared up at Johnny's contorted face, his frown become deeper as he went down the hall.

"W-wait up you guys! I wanna help too!" She said, jogging up the stairs behind Scooby and Shaggy.

" You two take on the left, me and the pretty lady over here are gonna take the right, ya dig?" " Sure!" Shaggy responded, walking quickly down the halls in search of Aunt Jebidissa and a little snack to bite along the way.

* * *

Johnny walked quickly down the hall, calling his aunt's name repeatedly as he opened doors and closed them just as quickly. Johnny froze as he was in the middle of calling his aunt's name, Velma bumping into his back and stumbling backward and nearly falling. " Why'd you sto-?" Velma stopped midsentence as well as she looked up at a picture of a man with dark black shades and slick backed hair holding a small boy who was almost an exact form, only in infant form. " Who are they?" Velma asked curiously, her eyes darting from Johnny's face to the picture. "Only the two most good-lookin', heart stoppin' fellas anyone ever laid eyes on." Johnny said, his mouth quirked in a smile that resembled the man's smile in the picture. Velma gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth."Jinkies! Is that your dad?"

* * *

"Bingo, we have a winner ladies and gentlemen!" Johnny said, posing stoically before picking up the picture. " Would you like to hear the most radical and sensational stories of a man who was too cool to be cool?" Johnny said, raising his eyebrow above his shades, a smirk catching the corner of his lips. "Jinkies! Would I ever!" She squealed softly, looking down at the picture again before staring into Johnny's face. "Again with the 'Jinkies"…is that some kinda video game or somethin'?" Johnny said, his other eyebrow raising in confusion as Velma's only response was her laugh. Whoa momma, that laugh was like a cherry pie sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar that was dropped down by Cupid himself. Velma sighed softy as her fit of laughter subsided, turning to face Johnny as he shook his staring was taken as a response to her weirdness rather than her cuteness. " Well, it all started with a guy who was new in town. He was different, flashy, and got all the chicks from near and far. Only one man was so cool and awesome enough to be able to carry the name that he did. Let me tell ya the tale, of the one and only...Danny Presley Bravo."

* * *

******A/N: HMMMMmmm...presley...presley...where have i heard that name before? ah well I lost it XD. Johnny opening up about his dad, which we know he never speaks about. What is it about Velma that brings out the real in people man?! Tune in, some sorrowful sorrows are on there way. Possibly longer i promise!and sooooooongs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WWWWWWOOOOOOOWEE! didn't expect it to get this long XD but chapter three is finally here folks! to get this chapter your gonna have to at least read the last one, because this chapter starts out as a frame story ( story in a story...inception?! lol) but theres a part in here where im going to put up a link to get a better image of how it actually is( You'll see) But honestly, to me, this was pretty good! Johnny and Velma will make an appearance as promised i swear! But let me stop rambling and let me present you with...! Chapter 3**

**watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g**

**sn: Danny looks like Danny Zuko and Elvis mixed, hence Danny Presley Bravo**

* * *

Danny licked his lips sensuously, the corral of girls surrounding him squealing loudly and giggling at the simple action. Danny laughed along with them, his eyes drifting to the side from behind his black shades as he caught glimpse of what he was waiting for for the past half hour. "Well ladies it's been swell, but I gotta catch you dames later." They all gave a sigh and unhappy sound as he slipped through the clinging women, waving and kissing his cheek as he did so. "Hey! Hey there Bunny!" Danny called, quickly running behind Bunny Monroe.

* * *

Her hair was curly and was dyed a lavender color that was tied up in a pony tale with a black ribbon. She wore black framed glasses with white polka dots speckled all over them and the lens were a deep purple that could hinder you from seeing her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black blouse and tan capris. Her black and white polka dotted socks were covered by her favorite pair of saddle shoes she wore occasionally. Her eccentric look was finished off with her pearl set, her earrings that were the size of pennies and her necklace that drooped down to her belly. She lit a cigarette as Danny walked up close to her, her lavender scented perfume drifting to his nostrils as he stood next to her.

* * *

"Hello Daniel, nice ta smell ya"

"Likewise," He said sincerely," But whoa sweet momma! Put a lid on the full name! Only person who gets ta call me by that name is my mama, ya dig?"

"No, I don't dig. But I do garden from time ta time"

" Hardy har Buns! That sense of humor never seems to get drier. But today I got something real important ta ask ya that I know only you can help with"

" What could I do for a lowdown, good-lookin' pig with no respect for women like you?"

* * *

The group of girls watched as Danny walked away with 'That weird Bunny', whom Danny walked home with everyday. Every time that Bunny came around, Danny would pester her to no end, which would have the group seething with envy at how precious her time was with him, but how she disrespected him so easily. Danny never walked home with anyone but her, and he never made exceptions for anyone else. On more than one occasion he would say his only reason for school was so could see Bunny everyday. The group of girls all tried with the best flattery they could come up with but his response was always along the lines of, " I only got room for three girls in my heart. My momma, my little sis, and my main girl, which unfortunately ain't you."

The girls stared at the duo with hate-filled eyes as they left campus, one girl voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"What's so special about her anyways? Just a ruthless gangster that's poorly dressed!"

"Yeah! With a big butt like that, we should just call her 'Big Buns Bunny'!"

"Yeah! She'll neva amount to squat! And the only reason Danny-poo hangs out with her so much is because their childhood friends!"

The girls all clamored and spoke before leaving for home, promises of obtaining Danny another day flying from their lips.

* * *

" No, Danny. You ask me everyday and the answer will always be the same…no"

" Ah come on Bunny! Be my main girl! I promise to do all the things a man is to do and more! I'll take ya swimmin', rock climbin', the works! Just say the word and I'm yours doll face." Danny said pleadingly, walking backwards as he faced Bunny, his black hair and glasses giving him a flashy look that made her chuckle harshly.

"Please! Ever since you moved to Cali and came back here, you've been nothin' but flashy! What happened to the good ol' Danny? When sittin' and listenin' to the radio and just hanging out was what we needed huh? I never changed me. Sure I added on a few things, but I've always wanted this! And what I want, I gets." She said, taking another drag from her cigarette before flicking it to the side carelessly before turning to her stairway.

" What do ya want from me Bunny? What do I have to do ta make ya love me? What do I have to do ta catch your heart, even if its for a second?" Bunny turned the knob of her door before looking back at Danny.

" Prove ta me you feel the way ya me home is nice and all that, but I need a man whose gonna take my hand and say, 'Damn the world! I love Bunny and Bunny alone and I ain't looking back!" Danny stared at Bunny as she walked into her house, his glare still hard on the door as she entered , a slow smirk rolling across his face as a plan concocted in his head, walking the 5 blocks home as he perfected his plan.

* * *

Bunny walked out her door, her curly hair pushed back in a black and white polka dotted headband and shades to match. Her outfit consisted of a polka-dot skirt and white blouse with a black leather jacket. Her shoes were the same saddle shoes she wore the day before, only replaced with sheer tights instead of her polka dot socks. She looked around continuously for Danny, who was usually here before her, her eyes fixated on the road heading downhill waiting to see that slick black hair and shades, his black shirt hugging his tightly muscled chest and his black leather pants shining in the sun. He would probably be wearing his boots again today, which he wore every week with out fail. She chuckled to herself as she shook her head at her self-denial. 'You're hopelessly in love with that goon, yet you never give him a chance! What kinda dumb broad are ya? If he only, even slightly, showed he actually loved you instead claimin' he loved you for being different…where is that idiot anyway?' she thought, looking at her watch and seeing it was ten minutes before school started. She turned her head again before walking-very slowly-towards the school, random fears running through her mind frantically as she entered the school doors just as the bell was ringing.

* * *

Bunny sat at her desk by the window dreamily, her eyes drifting out the window occasionally as her thoughts drifted back to Danny. She hadn't seen her friend of 12 years all day and it was irking her constantly. More than one of his fan girls and boys came up asking where he was, to which she stated, "I ain't his keeper. I haven't seen him all day either so spread the word so I don't have ta keep getting all these questions!" To which some would, some wouldn't. By the end of the day, no one had seen Danny and his fan girls had already concocted a plan to visit Danny's home as soon as school was over. Bunny made personal note to visit when all of them had left and get to the bottom of things herself. The final bell rung and Bunny was the first to leave, her supplies already packed up in her arms as she headed to the door of the building before remembering she had to use her locker. By the time she had finished, the halls were completely empty and it looked like everyone was outside looking at something. Bunny quirked her eyebrow suspiciously, her red painted lips twisting in a confused manner. She pushed the doors open and everyone was truly outside staring up at something. Teachers, students, even the principal himself were all there. "There she is!" A random voice rang out. Everyone turned and the look on their faces confused Bunny even more. Some were smiling heavily while others, like Danny's fan girls, were either frowning heavily or just plain ignoring her.

* * *

Bunny went to ask what was going before she saw what everyone was staring at. A humungous sign, obviously painted by hand was posted up on the school's wall, her eyes widening as she read the message. She spoke it aloud as she read it, tears welling up behind her shades as she did. " Dear Bunny…

_I know I'm not the most ideal guy you'd call 'boyfriend material' as you said yourself. I certainly ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer, another fact you pointed out. Hell, I'm just plain out stupid if you ask me. But one thing never changed when I left for Cali 2 years ago, and that's the fact that I never EVER loved a dame more than I loved my Bunny. I only got room for three woman in my heart, because the love I got for myself takes up a lot of room, and I don't wanna rent it out to just any old broad that comes my way. My mom takes up a lot, and my little sis squeezed her way in a year ago. But Bunny, you've had my heart since the kindergarten prom when you asked me to dance and lead the whole way, dragging me mostly on account of you being the tallest one in our class. Well Bunny, I just wanna cut to the chase and truly SINCERELY ask you to be my girl, my main squeeze, whatever you wanna call this love I got for you, I want you to be it and my only one._

_From Daniel Presley Bravo _

* * *

Bunny tried her hardest not to cry, but the tears kept flowing. People around were saying oohs and aahs, some others were making 'oh how sweet' and 'so romantic' kind of comments. Bunny thought she heard little sniffles and crying, but all else faded out as she heard the subtle sounds of a guitar being strung. She looked around frantically before she heard the principal himself call out, "The ceiling!" Everyone's head tilted upward to see Danny himself, holding a chestnut brown 6-string guitar in his hands as he opened his mouth and began to sing into what looked like a mike used for the school radio. Bunny's mouth fell opened, as the words that came out were her favorite song by her favorite artist, The King of Rock himself, Elvis Presley.

(This is where the link goes)

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall i stay _

_Would it be a sin _

_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Take my hand; take my whole life, too _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay _

_Would it be a sin ?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows _

_Surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Take my hand; take my whole life, too _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Bunny could barely contain herself as tears fell and a smile broke across her face. He sounded exactly, if not better then Elvis himself. He always said how the name Presley made you a little talented in some way. She removed her shades and rubbed her eyes quickly, her laughter and sobbing mixing into one. "So pretty lady? Would you do me and you the honor of becoming Ms. Bravo and taking my greasy hand in marriage?" Danny said after he finished his serenade.

Everyone stared in disbelief and angst, looking from Bunny to Danny to watch their reaction and answer.

" But I'm only 18!" Bunny said more to herself than to Danny.

"Darling, if I cared about numbers, I woulda got an A in all those math classes I failed." He said charmingly, his smirk spreading out into a full smile as she screamed out, "OF COURSE I WILL DANNY! BUT YOU BETTTER KNOW WHAT THE HELL YA GETTING INTA!"

Everyone laughed spontaneously as Danny climbed down the emergency escape and grabbed Bunny tightly.

"Don't I always?" he said before dipping Bunny and kissing her passionately as she held onto his neck with both arms.

* * *

Velma was blushing intensely and trying to hold back tears as Johnny finished his story about his parents. " A year later, little old me was born February 14 and given the name Jonathan Boston Bravo, but you can call me…Johnny." He said before smiling and posing before putting down the picture. Velma stared harder as a somber expression that took over Johnny, as if questioning whether to continue. Velma sat in patience and watched him and for a moment, she could see his defenses go down slowly, the cool guy demeanor fading slightly as he began to speak, "My dad's not around anymore ya see? Something kinda crazy happened and—" Johnny's story was interrupted as he and Velma both jumped when they heard two loud screams followed by a heavy roar coming from the other end of the house. "That's Shaggy and Scoob!" Velma said, looking down the hall before looking back at Johnny. "We can finish later, right?"

" Sure, but let's head over to that end and check on those two weirdoes. "Johnny said. Velma watched as his cool demeanor returned and he resumed back to calling his aunt's name as they walked down the other wing of the upstairs mansion. Velma couldn't help but admire Johnny, the real Johnny that had popped out for the two seconds she could see him. Sure, cool Johnny was as much apart of him as real Johnny, but Johnny had been no stranger to rejection, so he couldn't help but be a little defensive. Velma and Johnny were preoccupied with their own thoughts that they didn't see Scooby and Shaggy barreling down the hallway as they slammed into them, which caused all of them to fall to the floor.

* * *

When Velma opened her eyes, she immediately went into a panic as her vision was intolerably blurry, her hands searching for her frames.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"

"My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses!" She heard Johnny say as dramatically as her. She smiled ecstatically as she felt the frame to her glasses and quickly put them on her face, Johnny sitting up at the same time. Immediately she went into a higher panic level, everything completely dark and incapable of seeing through.

"JINKIES! EVERYTHINGS DARK! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

As soon as she finished her sentence she felt the frames leave her face and a pair that felt more familiar settled there instead. When she opened her eyes, she could see clearly again.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Don't. Touch. The. Glasses!" Johnny said as if scolding a child. Velma could'nt help but smile and she cowered sheepishly before giving a playful pout. "Yes, sir." She said, standing up to grab Scooby and Shaggy from the ground. " All right you guys, what is it this time?" Johnny had tuned out the twosomes random babbling as he was dumbstruck by her face that had made his heart skip momentarily.

* * *

All he could think of was that face Velma made, and it twisted his guts in a knot so irritating he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked with Scooby and Shaggy. 'This babe is a whole 'nother type of gorgeous,' Johnny thought 'I can't stop staring at her face, her smile, her…'

His thoughts trailed to more devious lands as he imagined all of Velma's curves hidden beneath that baggy sweater and and skirt and he would have loved to tear off and—

"Johnny! Like,Earth to Johnny!" His thoughts were interrupted and the entire gang was immediately around him again.

"Like, are you ok bro?" Shag's thin face was showing more curiosity then concern as he spoke. "Yeah just a little...distracted." He admitted, trying not to look at Velma anymore. There was no way it could work…EVER!...right?

* * *

**A/N: weee he heeeeeell! Johnny getting alittle frisky with the thoughts XD. And the story of Bunny and Danny was kinda cute to me, but what happened to Johnny's dad?! I always wondered as a kid. I hope you like how I'm putting up these chapters everyday since i have NO life XD. Chapter 4 is gonna consist of the evil gardener and the crew solving the mystery! WARNING! the ending is gonna be pretty sad so as scar says, be prepaaaaaaared! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright guys i know i am SUPER late but please dont skewer me! I am wrapping up the episode in this chapter, cuz i was about as sick of quoting them as you were reading them. I felt so...unoriginal maaaaan XD but the ending is really gonna make your head spin. I tried to speed up the proccess as quick as possible but HER IT IS! CHAPTER 4! it gets slightly warm at points, so fyi.

* * *

The next hour kind of went as a blur to Johnny. They found clues and got split up. He wanted to pair with Daphne but somehow, Fred and Daphne ended up "searching" together. Johnny knew when two people were crankin' the mojo together, so Daphne was out of the question now that he knew that she was someone else's girl. Everyone else in the group seemed to be as clueless as a couple of 3rd graders about the duos relationship. Johnny wasn't as book smart like Velma or street smart like Shaggy, but one thing he did know about was love and couples. He seemed to be able to help out everyone but himself. He spent the next 20 minutes after splitting up running around the house with Shaggy, or Jughead as Johnny had nicknamed him, from the Gardening Ghost and stopping only once to make sure his due didn't end up as a don't. They ran for what seemed like hours until they ran into Scooby and Velma. Upon seeing them, Scooby jumped into Velma's arms fearfully at seeing the ghost. Scooby was knocked out by Johnny's massive body, Velma not faltering even slightly. Even in the midst of chaos, he could't help staring in her face as she held him up steadily, a quick smile flashing across her face. 'I wanna take whatever she's usin' cause little mama sure is stro—' before he could finish his thought, Velma was swept off her feet and landed in the barrel, this time with Velma in his lap rather than her carrying him. He had to concentrate seriously to keep his mind out the gutter, Velma's round body bouncing periodically in his lap. He swiveled his head quickly around, looking head on into the face of the ghoul, who yelled aggressively helping his frustrating conflict completely diminish. "Jinkies!" Johnny said spontaneously, looking back at Velma, the word still not having a meaning as he asked her whether it was a brand of cereal.

* * *

There began another goose chase, with two others added to the mix. They ran from room to room, everyone becoming so mixed up Johnny thought he saw himself twice. Eventually Johnny, Shaggy and Velma all end up in the barrel with the ghoul with Scooby pushing. The ghost stood up in the barrel, pulling a weed whacker from some unknown place and cranked it, it's engine roaring loudly. "Zoinks! Like, it looks like we're gonna be HEDGED!" Shaggy yelled, Johnny caught up in the current thought that a new word he never heard before popped up, and now wanted to know what the meaning was. Just as he was about to ask, the barrel suddenly began to tilt down, the group unexpectedly falling down the staircase.

* * *

Johnny flew from the wheelbarrow, his pants getting stuck to the sharp crystals of the chandelier, looking down to see that Velma and Shaggy were still inside before they both flew out, Fred and Daphne walking into the hall at that exact moment, there faces stunned at the chaotic scene. "Like, LOOK OUT BELOOOOOW!" Shaggy yelled out as he flew through the air. Daphne jumped into Fred's arms, a smug look consuming his face as he held Daphne proudly. Before he could relish in his pride, his balance was thrown off as Velma fell into his arms as well, who was soon followed by Shaggy as he fell on his bottom from the weight. The gardener was still in the barrel, as if he were surfing as Scooby pushed him involuntarily, the momentum getting the best of him. The group ran quickly, Scooby still pushing as the gardener tried to knick any part of the group he could. He saw Daphne struggling to run, Johnny deciding to keep the act up and yelled valiantly, "Don't worry Daph! Help is on the waaaaAAAY!" His boxers ripped at the elastic, Johnny falling along with the chandelier as he fell to the ground, luckily unharmed. He heard Fred say a very cynical, "Good job gang! We captured the ghost!" As if to keep Johnny out if the mix and seem as if he didn't help. The chandelier had fallen and trapped the ghost in its tight frame that was on the inside, the sharp shards pinching together as if to create a vice.

* * *

"Let's see who the ghostly gardener really is!" Velma said sharply as Fred reached out and grabbed the ghost's face, which turned out to actually be a mask. "Professor Hidewhite?!" The gang all yelled out at the recognition of who was under the mask. "Where's my Aunt Jebidissa, you big FREAK!" Johnny said aggressively, balling up his fistin anger. "Wait a second!" Shaggy said loudly, who had obviously been examining the professor from afar. Shaggy reached for the professor's head, and by the end of it, the ghost had revealed 5 faces before a voice Johnny knew all too well rang out. "All right, ALL RIGHT! Enough with the silly masks!"

* * *

"HOLY-!" Johnny stopped short as the curse was hot on his lips, his baffled mannerisms getting the best of him as he held his hands to his head and looked at every angle of Aunt Jebidissa, the true culprit behind the mask. "Aunt Jebidissa! It was you all along! But…BUT WHY?!" He said dramatically, looking her dead in the face. "I was trying to scare you away Johnny! Because quite frankly, I just don't like you!"

"What do you mean Auntie?" A dumb stricken face plastered onto Johnny's visage, truly not comprehending what she meant.

"You're an embarrassment to the family name!" She said violently, her hands moving to her hips. Johnny knew she meant him along with his parents as well, whom she had no problem continuously belittling and insulting in front of Johnny. "So does that mean I can't come visit anymore?" He said plainly, the dumbfounded look still in place. She stared back at him in disbelief, and then let out a yell of disgust before she spoke again. " I was almost rid of him! And I would have done it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" She stated rashly, pointing at the group to solidify her point. "Gosh Aunt Jebidissa, we're sorry." Fred said softly before Shaggy jumped in. "Like, we didn't mean any harm!" Velma was the last to speak as she asked politely, "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

"Well…."

* * *

The next thing Johnny knew was that he was connected to a tree by a rope, Fred being very enthusiastic as he tied him there tightly, all the while everyone in the van talking casually, except for one person. Velma was looking through the window as Fred finished up his handy work quickly, jumping back in the car and driving away. Johnny sighed as he saw the look Velma gave him play back in his head repeatedly, her face almost screaming her apology to him. He was kinda used to it by now, being bullied and pushed around was not a truly BIG deal as long as it was a smokin' hot babe or in Fred's case, some hot babes were around. The last time he fought over a girl was about a year back at the beach and that didn't go too well in the end. If it were just man-to-man, Johnny would have demolished Fred smoothly before kicking up the dirt on that stupid pretty boy face of his when he was done.

* * *

While Johnny was thinking, a sudden pain rushed through his arms and he looked down to see the ropes had been tied very well and were starting to hurt under his arms as well. "Oh man, this rope is really binding my pits!" He said, trying to figure out how to get the ropes off without too much damage done. Suddenly he heard a low sputter and raggedy engine and pop sound as two headlights beamed over the road as they did hours ago. An orange and yellow doom buggy with two seats that looked to be getting up in age pulled up beside Johnny before it spoke. He had heard a dog do the same, so nothing really surprised him anymore. "Hey pal, hop in." Another sputter. "I'll give ya a lift." It sputtered again loudly, almost as if coughing.

"My momma always told me never to ride with strangers", Johnny said slowly, the doom buggy still sputtering, silently contradicting himself as he had gotten a ride from a GROUP of strangers only hours ago. "Oh no!" Cough, wheeze, and cough. "A friend of mine sent me specifically! Maybe you know her?" Cough wheeze pop. " ?" Johnny's eyes went wide behind his shades at the sound of her name. How had she gotten in contact? When did she? More specifically, why? Johnny was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see how a saw popped up from the side of the doom buggy and buzzed alive. "WHOA THERE, HO THERE, NO WHERE!" Johnny yelled frantically, squealing as the blade cut into the rope. The doom buggy raised its eyebrow quizzically before chuckling lightly and coughing heavily after the fact. "Ms. Dinkley did say you had a sense of humor! The name's Speed Buggy, but you can call me Speedy if ya like." Johnny rubbed his arms, the roughness from the ropes stinging his tender flesh "Alright Speedy, I'll hitch a ride with ya! The name's Johnny, Johnny Bravo." "Where ya headed Johnny?" Speedy asked as Johnny climbed in. Johnny gave the location before Speed Buggy gave a hardy, "Roger-Dodger!" A plume of smoke bursting from his tail pipe. Johnny sat in stifled anger, wondering how Velma got in contact. Did she know all this was gonna happen before hand? Of course not, but Johnny had had enough of females like her. Trying to be cool in front of the friends instead of standing up for what they believe in. Maybe Johnny was being hormonal as usual. Maybe Velma was wrong for not doing anything…he didn't care. If he ever say Velma Dinkley again, he would make sure she paid dearly for it. He put his feet up, cursing himself for actually thinking a girl like Velma took a guy like Johnny seriously.

* * *

A/N: Well, that escalated quickly. Johnny can't STAND Velma now and is even spiteful enough for revenge! Harsh bro. Next chapter is moreso about Velma and her side of the story and then an arch into the fuuuuuture. Gonna try andpull an all nighter and give you TWO chapters in ONE night since i havent given my daily chapter as promised. Keep and lookout and R&R for me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Well, it may not be the same day, but it's here XD. Moreso from Velma's point of view then Johnny's. This is now all PURELY my dialoge up until the last word, literally. Velma can be kind and sweet, but she shows her fierce side in this chapter, and lays in on thick for everyone. There's even a time arc, so please enjoy Chapter 5 while 6 i being worked on tomorrow (hopefully XD) possible lemon and smut coming up in the chapters, so be there or be square!

* * *

Velma sat in the car furious, not even wanting to look her friends in the eyes, how they could do that to Johnny, let alone go along with his crazy Aunt's haywire plan. She didn't dare say anything or show how angry she was while she was in the car though. She would wait until they dropped Aunt Jebidissa off, Velma popped her lid, or Aunt Jebidissa was done flirting with Shaggy in the back rear. They all came at the exact moment thankfully, Aunt Jebidissa blowing a faint kiss toward Shaggy before walking back to her house. "Zoinks, like, I NEVER thought she would leave! I think I felt every part of my skin crawl!" "Reah, me too!" Scooby said, laughing with Shaggy. Everyone chuckled lightly, everyone except for Velma. Her pleasant smile and sweet demeanor vanished as soon as Aunt Jebidissa walked into her door. The van went awkwardly quiet, Velma usually jotting down and going over the mystery. But Velma was sitting stiffly and had a scowl so fierce, everyone was too scared to ask what was wrong. Daphne looked up at Fred who looked at Scooby who looked over to Shaggy. By far, Shaggy was the closest to Velma in the group, seeing as they technically dated for a while before settling on being friends. Shaggy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Like, Velms, are you ok?" Velma closed her eyes slowly before opening her eyes again quickly, Daphne slightly flinching as she did so. "Dandy. Why?" She said shortly before Shaggy continued to speak. "Well, I mean you seem kinda upset." Furious was more accurate. Velma sat up straight before she spoke, her voice low and harsh, but loud enough for everyone to here. " What we did tonight to Johnny was completely unforgivable, leaving him like that was even worse. I would have gotten out to help if I hadn't already called Speed Buggy in to make sure Johnny had a ride home before hand, knowing Fred wouldn't be so courteous to drop off a guy who'd been hitting on his girlfriend all night. "Girlfriend?! Me and Daphne?! N-no Velma you got it all wrong see—"

"Shut up Fred. I'm not done." Velma spat viciously, keeping her eyes ahead as a deathly silence came over the van, no one seeing Velma this angry ever before. "If you guys ever do something like this again, I swear on everything I love that I will leave the group and never speak to any of you ever again, understood?" Everyone nodded quickly, Scooby gulping before whispering to Shaggy, "Rat's the rariest thing I rever seen", Shaggy nodding in agreement as Velma continued. "That aunt of his is no better. Instead of everyone being so damn judgmental, you should have gotten to know the guy before you abandoned him out in the woods so easily". "But Velma, he was such a creep!" Daphne said, crossing her arms as she spoke, Fred nodding in agreement. "Like how I was?" Daphne froze at Velma's statement before Velma said spitefully. "I wonder whose the bigger creep. A guy who hits on the prettier girl, or the same girl whose an exhibitionist and sleeps with her crush/ friend with benefits in the basement of a house they've never been to before." Daphne's eyes went wide and gasped in disbelief as Fred looked down pitifully. "Remember what we do here people. We don't have time to go around playing games and not solving mysteries like we should. Not fooling around with each other, or searching for food, or anything dumb like that. I love you guys to death, but you guys can be real idiots at times." At that Velma sat back and took a slow breath, Scooby softly whining in the back as Shaggy pet him thoughtfully, Velma thinking sadly how much Johnny must hate her as well. 'I vow if I see him again, I'll make it up to him as best as I possibly can.'

* * *

~2 ½ years later~

* * *

Velma walked out the bookshop slowly, a hard sigh leaving her lips as she held her book closely to her chest. "Another rejection" She said pitifully, pushing up her glasses to her face, walking slowly back down the street she came from. This was the third bookshop she visited today, and all of them shot her down in less then 30 minutes, this one being 15. She should have gone for a world record of failing time wise, because she felt like a duck being taken down by a bullet. She walked aimlessly, the gang on another job in another town she hasn't been to before. She was actually in this area a while back, probably 3 years ago, when she met a guy who changed her life. She smiled at the memory, pushing her hair behind her ears, as she thought back of the old school, eccentric, blond haired hunk that took her heart by storm. She never viewed herself as a relationship kinda girl, but if it were to be with anyone, it would be Johnny Bravo. Velma was so preoccupied with her thinking, she wasn't watching the cobble-stoned road as she slipped and tumbled, her glasses sliding across the ground. 'Oh great' she thought tiredly, her hands wandering around aimlessly trying to find her glasses. She suddenly heard the sound of glass being crunched as she cursed silently to herself, her hands still searching in hope that those weren't her glasses. Suddenly she saw a huge blurry figure come up and place her glasses on her face, the glass inside indeed being broken, but not fully damaged. She could barely catch her mouth from dropping as she looked up to see the tall male with tall hair to match. His chest was buff and thick while his legs were lean and long. His hair stood proudly, the golden locks shining effortlessly in the Sun. Velma tried to speak coherently, but instead she smiled stupidly, the only words coming out were, "Jinkies."

* * *

A/N: Short, but oooooooh so sweet XD Velma and Johnny meet again! Around this time I'd say Velma is 18 going on 19 while Johnny has just turned 21. Since I love watching gaming, deviantart fanart and music, Chapter 6 is gonna be nice and juicy with all three! Prepare to enjoy and if you haven't seen a chapter in four days, you have the write to barrage me with hate mail T . T


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright guys it is finally here! I am deadbeat tired and sleepy to the 10th degree and on the verge of sleeping right now. I know you've been waiting for the good stuff, and i have gave you the good stuff. OC and a song sung by Velma! Chapter 6 XD

watch?v=gDhF-PsDuCw

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe it. At first he couldn't recognize her without the big coke bottled frames, but as soon as they went on it was like a veil being lifted. He felt his heart flutter with excitement, but took it as something more anger-fueled than anything else. Johnny smirked evilly, making it come off as charming as he helped her up. As she went to speak, he dipped her just like he would any other dame and spit out a random line he kept on hand. "What's shakin' sweet mama?" Velma's eyes went wide with disbelief, shyness, and fear, her instincts kicking in as she flipped him over her shoulder. She gasped loudly before looking down at Johnny's dumbfounded face and he began to smile goofily, laughing loudly and hysterically. Velma couldn't help but laugh along, her sides hurting by the time they were done.

* * *

Johnny wasn't expecting her to pull a complete kung fu flip that would cause him to be completely dazed. He was so out of it and completely taken aback by bewilderment. He should have known she'd be he same as every girl, tossing him to the side as if he were another name on the list. She laughed along, not truly realizing what was happening. Johnny stood up and dusted himself off, before grabbing her hand and saying charmingly," So what brings a sweet mama like you to a crazy town like mine?" Velma smiled sweetly before gushing out whatever came to mind. "Gosh, Johnny its been forever! How have you been?" Johnny gave her a quizzical look as she went on, before Johnny stopped her short. "Whoa little lady, have we met before? I can't seem to recall seeing such a dame. Well I do see a lot of dames around here so I couldn't be surprised I forgot." Johnny said aloud, sustaining a menacing chuckle as he saw the look of disappointment on her face. "Oh, well, I'm Velma! About 3 years back, my friends picked you up on the side of the road and took you to you aunt's home and everything was just hectic!" She said waving her hands dramatically as she summed up the event. Johnny couldn't help but note how cute she looked as she spazzed out, Johnny returning his thoughts back to the matter at hand as he spoke back to Velma. "Wait, I think I remember a smokin' hot redhead in the group? Daphne Blake right?" Johnny said, letting out on of his iconic grunts as he thought back on Daphne, who he really could care less about thinking of. She certainly was quite the looker though. Velma's face contorted in a frown as she continued speaking, Johnny barely able to hold back his laughter. "Well, Daphne's doing well. Her and Fred are finally official." Johnny feigned disappointment as she continued, pausing slightly as she did so. "So have Shaggy and I." Johnny had to try _not_ to show his disappointment…and anger. He thought they were pretty chummy, but never to the point of getting together. He had to get away from her fast and just gave to get his payback later. "That's awesome and all, Velms, but I'm meeting up with my friend Carl and don't wanna be la—". "Wait, Carl Chryniszzswics?" Velma asked quickly, her eyes widening in in disbelief. "Yeah, that Carl." Johnny said slowly before his face dropped. "He's my cousin!" Velma squealed.

* * *

Johnny stared onward as Carl and Velma, dweeb and dweebette, talked in a language that only those two knew. He sould have known those two would have been related in some manner, their quirky attributes only obtained through birth. Johnny couldn't help but admire Velma from afar. Her hair had gotten longer, but not by much. Her style was still the same, as was her shape, which he was glad about. Why was he over here gawking at her when he claimed to hate her so much? Which he did. And to top it all off, she was going out with Jug head and proud about it. He loathed the thought of him hugging her, kissing her, or even being romantic with her. He almost sent himself into a full-on rage when he thought of the possibility that they had actually done something more serious then hugging or kissing, more like—"Johnny, earth to Johnetron!" Carl said in his squeaky voice, Johnny staring him down and giving him an aggressive "What do ya want clown?!" Carl laughed it off as he ignored his rashness. "Me and Velm's are gonna head over to my mom's jazz shop for a bit." Wanna tag along?" That was the first time Carl asked if Johnny would want to go anywhere with him without dragging. Johnny raised an eyebrow before finally giving into Carl's request with a nonchalant, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Johnny walked into a place he never went into before but always passed on the street. The air was heavy with incense, the lights dimmed to make it seem much later then what it was. Blues and blacks with silver and grey highlights were the colors for the room. A band played in the background, setting the mood to be soft and relaxed, Johnny's eyes darting around the room as he saw the crowd people would call "hipsters" or "hippies" as his Mama liked to call them. People he had seen in his town walking around or just caught glances of them from time to time were all here eating pastries and drinking either water or coffee. A loud, raspy voice filled the air as Carl and Velma turned toward the direction of the sound, smiling broadly.

Velma thought Aunt Claudia was the true depiction of a perfect aunt. Always courteous and nice, and never one to just throw her to the side if she "didn't like her". Velma hugged her aunt tightly before breathing out a subtle "Aunt Claudia!" Aunt Claudia smiled even harder as she kissed Velma's cheek, leaving a bright red stain of lipstick in its place. "Velma, darling! It's so fabulous to see you! How is my favorite niece?" She said while looking at her through her half moon spectacles. "Really well Auntie, just in town on some work." Velma stated. "Always busy bee Velma, why I remember the days where you would run this shop every summer like it was your own!" Aunt Claudia said sweetly, her brown hair swaying in its messy bun and she sighed and reminisced. Aunt Claudia's eye went wide with excitement as she put both hands on Velma's shoulder before nearly screaming in her face, "Sing for me, my Velma Della! Oh, please!" Her aunt begged, getting on hands and knees as she did so. "Auntie! Y-you know I don't really like to! And please stand up!" Velma stammered quickly before Carl chimed in. "Yeah Velms! Sing that one you used to sing all the time! The one that makes the place more quiet then a political party proven wrong!" Velma chuckled as Johnny stared blank faced at the joke as Velma responded, "Someone To Watch Over Me?" Carl shook his head frantically before his mother agreed completely. "Oh yes yes! That one is my favorite! Or can't take my eyes off of you, when you get so hammered and just sing it at the top—" "Auntie!" Velma said quickly, looking at Johnny's bemused expression. She sighed before running her hands through her hair and agreeing to sing, "But only one song!" "Of course!" Aunt Claudia said before dragging Velma to the stage.

* * *

"Alright my friends, if you've been here for over 5 years and remember little Velma, she is not so little anymore! Please welcome back Velma Dinkley!" Applause and snaps filled the tiny café as Velma took to the stage, nodding her head toward the pianist before speaking. "Excuse me if I'm a little rusty, it's been a while since I've been on stage." Which was met by encouraging statements, whistles and applause. The pianist led into the intro as Velma began.

(Click Link)

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget_

_Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram_

_Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see_

_I hope that he, turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could, always be good_

_To one who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some_

_Girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me_

* * *

Johnny stared in disbelief as Velma left the stage, everything else around him fading out besides her. Noise, sight, smell, everything seemed weak in comparison to this one person. She was looking at him throughout the whole song and Johnny stared right back. Johnny felt his heart become heavier and his air tightening in his chest. His palms moistened and his mouth was so dry he could barely lick his chapped lips. She was the true essence of perfection. All the hate he had in his heart flew out the window and went to parts where Johnny would never find them again when he heard Velma sing. He wondered if this is how his momma felt, because he wanted to cry so bad it hurt. This wasn't a babe, a dame, a chick, or even a girl for that matter. She was a bonefide woman, a woman like his momma. "I love her." The word fell out before he could even stop them, Johnny's eyes widening in disbelief at his confession. He couldn't be feeling this! Not before he finished his revenge. If Johnny was anything, he was more stubborn to stay on a bumpy track then the true one. Johnny heard Carl ask, "What did you say?", who was so swept up in Velma's song he barely heard him. Johnny only responded with nothing as he stood up from the table to meet her half way.

Velma stared up at Johnny before giving a quip statement of, "Like what you heard?" Johnny chuckled with his breath, his head turning to and fro and he finally looked back at her. "I've heard better from time ta time, but I can show you some of my dads' collection if you come to my place." Velma's eyes went wide as Carl's overheard and gasped loudly before turning to his mother, who was drinking tea quietly and giving Carl that motherly discipline glare. "S-sure!" Velma stuttered out, her cheeks bright red. "Then I can finish up Daddy-O's story for you." He smiled as her arms looped his, a wild gleam sparked in his eye as he walked her the 5 blocks to his home.

* * *

A/N: Okay, writing this in the morning at 10:30 so I could properly type this. When I tell you I was like Katniss the whole night, going in and out of consciousness, like a tracker jacker caught me right between the eyes. Lol but OH SNAP! Velma is headed to the Bravo household and the completion of Johnny's dad's story will be done. Either the next chapter or that, all im sayin is...Dont bring ya kids XD. And a couple more Classic Cartoon Network characters will be making an appearance soon, so thanks for all the feedback and everything guys! please stay with me! Trying to finish before i go to college or at least the first week. I loves you all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, I TRULY enjoyed typing this chapter! I mean REALLY liked it! I looked at my stats as well and people from as far the USA to the UK to Italy aaaaaall the way to Algeria have been reading my fanfiction! Thank you so much guys for reading and following my stories. I honestly had to catch myself a couple times because i was on the verge of tears while typing this, which I thought was pretty deep. I promise next chapter will be uplifting as fun, with an opening up to some sexy time (hopefully) and well I tell you there is gonna be drama guuuuuurl! But here is chapter 7, the one that hits you right in the feels! Oh yeah and some music to do research on of you want.

* * *

Velma sat quietly as she saw Johnny shuffle through different records and blowing on most. Johnny shouted out excitedly as he finally found what he was looking for. "Ah hah! Gotcha ya little rat!" He pulled out the record and smiled as he showed it to Velma. She read it aloud and smiled as she recognized the song. "Crazy by Pasty Cline!" "So you do know real music huh? Everybody listens to these new songs, but really they're just stealin' these old timers' cred. But back then, they all sang the same song to see who song it better since they didn't wanna write they're own stuff!" Velma chuckled in agreement as he placed the record on the player. He extended out his hand for her. "Dance with me, pretty mama?" "Oh no, I don't—" He snatched her up before she could protest anymore. "As long as you dance with Johnny Bravo, you'll move like water in a river." "But rivers have rapids and on certain cases, waves as well and—" "Shut up Velma, and dance with me." "Okay" She said softly before they began to slowly sway back and forth, Johnny singing to some of the lyrics. "And then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new…" He sung softly before dipping her. They stayed that way before Johnny sung another lyric. "I'm crazy for lovin' youuuuu." He sung before the song played a close. Velma face was beet red and was on the verge of exploding as Johnny's scent sent her senses into a frenzy. A mix of spicy freshness, water, and ginseng. Her head felt light as the next song began to play. An evil sneer spread across Johnny's face as Velma's face turned even redder as Johnny said the song. "My Girl by The Temptations." "Johnny, I can't—" "Am I tempting you?" She scoffed before shaking her head violently. "NO! Its just the fact that I'm with someone and he's worried about me most likely and and I have to head back to the gang." "One last dance, I promise I'll let you go." She blushed aggressively before sighing. "Alright Johnny, one more." The song seemed to play slower then any song she ever heard, Johnny's body seeming closer, his scent driving her wild, his breath so close to her cheek it felt like it would melt at any second. The song began to fade out as he spun her out and pulled her in as close to his chest as possible. "Jinkies!" She squeaked before earning a heavy laugh from Johnny. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked raising a brow as she stared into his face. "I Don't know if—" Just as she spoke, the next song began to play, and Johnny nearly kelled over laughing as Velma's face turned as red as it could. Johnny's laughing eased as he said the song title with bemusement. "The Sheirelles- Will You Love Me Tomorrow?" Velma stammered quickly, her words coming out before she could think. "O-okay Johnny, alright alright!" She paused before shouting out, "I MEAN I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" She ran up the stairs, Johnny staring up as she ran and slammed the door. "Tomorrow then, Velma Dinkley, I'll make you fall so hard, it'll be impossible for you to get up." He swayed as Elvis' voice rang out singing You Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog.

* * *

"Relma!" Scooby jumped up onto Velma, licking her face repeatedly. "Good to see ya, Scoob, but hold off on the slobber please?" "Rure! Raaaaggy! Relma's rere." Shaggy rushed out the kitchen, eyes wide with worry and delight. "Like, Velma you're back!" He said,kissing her forehead quickly. "Sorry, I was out pitching my book all day…and I met an old friend." Shaggy placed down another piece of meat on his sandwich, looking over his shoulder as she paused. "Who was it?"

"Johnny."

"Like, that weirdo with the big hair that we tied to—"

"Yeah, him." Shaggy finished his sandwich only for Scooby to snatch it from his hands.

"Scoob! You evil little-! Like,That's nice Velms. Are you heading out again tomorrow? We have a job the day after and we leave in about a week."

"Yeah, I got ya Shaggy. I'm heading to bed."

"Right behind ya, as soon as I make another sandwich."

She smiled before walking into the back of the hotel room, turning on the shower, her thoughts still lingering on Johnny holding her so close. His smile driving her insane, his eyebrow raising so high, his lips smiling in that evil, yet charming manner. Damn those sensual lips of his. She wanted so badly for him just to lean a little closer and—. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock, causing her to jump and drop the soap she had in her hand into the tub. "Like, I'm gonna be sleeping in the other bed ok?" Velma reached inside the tub and picked up the soap before responding. "All right, I'll be out soon." Sometimes she wished Shaggy would make a move, Velma always being the one to initiate any action they had. The last time they had been intimate was when they were last together and taken each other's virginity on a whim then started going out. Velma decided to just feel it out with Shaggy about 3 months ago, and was finally gonna settle down with him until the Johnny hurricane rushed back in her life. Velma sighed as she stepped in the shower, closing her eyes as she finally began to think clearly. 'Tomorrow, I'm gonna call it off with Johnny…whatever this is.'

* * *

Velma knocked softly on the door and ring the doorbell as well before hearing sounds of walking and talking and finally the door sprung open. Velma's eyes went wide in shock and jumped when she say it wasn't Johnny at the door. "Well, hello who is this?" "I-I'm Velma Dinkley."

"Pleasure darlin'. I'm Bunny Bravo, but you can call me Mamma Brava. Are you Johnny's friend? He doesn't get many friends here ya know? I mean, I've rarely even seen anything close to a girl come here eve—"

"MAMAAA!"

"That's him now, I'll be heading out. JOHNNY! I'M GOIN' ROCK CLIMBIN' WITH THA GIRLS!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE MOMMA!

"OOOOH! I mean Oh! That's nice! Have a great time sweetums!" She kissed Johnny's cheek and hugged Velma before whispering in her ear. "Don't' do nothin' I wouldn't do sweet heart." Her cheeks went bright red in disbelief as Momma Brava sashayed out the house, closing the door behind her. Velma turned back to Johnny who she hadn't gotten a good look of since she walked into the house. She was taken aback as she examined his outfit. He wore a blue t-shirt with a white polo underneath. His jeans were black and so were shoes, which she noticed he always tended to wear. A random thought popped inside her head as she was gawking at his outfit, her eyes meeting his shades as he moved closer. " You know you never finished that story about your dad. Will we finish today?"

"Yeah, yeah but I don't feel like talkin' about all that mushy stuff right now, lets head out."

"Head out?" Velma asked, her head quirking to the side. "Yeah, to the dock", he said with a smile."

* * *

"J-Johnny I don't do well with high rides!" Velma stared around the dock, almost reminiscent of the Jersey Shore only slightlysmaller. "Ah come on Velma, I gotcha all the way. You face scary masked dudes on a regular basis but your afraid of heights? Yeah right!" Johnny grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the front of the line to the Ferris wheel, one of the highest Velma had ever seen. "Two tickets, please." Johnny handed the two tickets to the woman before throwing a pickup line, which earned him a hardy slap. "I'll take that as a maybe than." He said as he led Velma inside the cart. The girl closed the door, an orb-shaped carriage bringing them to the very top. Velma watched as Johnny stared out the glass wall, his face becoming more serious and solemn. "John—" "They say the ride last about 10 minutes. That should give me enough time to tell ya about why my Daddy isn't here right now."

* * *

Danny posed with Johnny on a tree trunk, holding him close to his face while both of them wore shades. Johnny gave a low coo as the flash went off, Bunny smiling widely as she lowered the camera. "Perfect! Now Danny make sure ya don't give him that god-awful haircut you got okay? For my feeble heart honey? I couldn't handle two of those pompadours."

Danny smiled broadly as he stood and kissed Bunny slowly, holding Johnny to his side as he gnawed the end of his new shades he had gotten earlier that day. "Only if he wants to, right Johnny?" Johnny squealed at his name, Bunny yanking him from his father's arms. "His name is Jonathan! Not Johnny! And your name is Daniel, not Danny." She said as she rocked Johnny slowly, looking inside a bag for a bottle. "I'm gonna head out in the woods the fetch more wood darlin', keep an eye out for that crawler, he's a mover you know." "I watch him better then a million nannies put togetha!" She said as she bounced Johnny playfully on her knee. Danny went to walk in the forest, but swiftly turned around and kissed Bunny slowly and kissed to top of Johnny's head, a squeal coming from his mouth. "God, I love ya both. I don't know what I'd do without you two." "Neither do we, Daddy." Bunny said with a smile. Suddenly Johnny perked up at the word and moved his lips, but nothing came out until he yelled out, "Daddy!" Bunny and Danny both looked down in disbelief at Johnny. Bunny stared in Johnny's face as she asked him, "What did you say?" Johnny stared back at her before looking over to Danny and pointing to him with his pudgy finger. "Daddy! DADDY!" Danny smiled happily and chuckled, picking Johnny up and swinging him as he did so. "Your first word! That's right Johnny, I'm Daddy, and that's Momma." Johnny giggled along with his father as he kissed his forehead. "Daddy loves you honey, okay?" "OOoooooooookaaa!" Danny and Bunny chuckled softly as Danny settled Johnny back down in Bunny's arm, his smile plastered on his face. "Close enough, son…well I'm off pretty momma!"

* * *

Bunny sat by the dimming fire, her eyes looking around worriedly for Danny. She sighed as walked over and placed Johnny in the tent, zipping it up promptly. "I swear Danny, you're so damn reckless it's not funny…please be okay." Bunny walked through the forest with her flashlight, her eyes scanning the darkness impatiently, always hating the heavy curtain of blackness. She stumbled and let her hands guide her as her eyes adjusted. As she was walking, she tripped over something large, a squeal erupting from her throat. She went to stand until she heard a barely audible sound, barely above a whisper. "Bunny…". She whipped her head around quickly as she grabbed her flashlight, her eyes widening in fear as she crawled over to Danny's body, which was coated with scratches and numerous bite marks, junks of his body missing and blood pooling everywhere around him. His neck was coated in blood, Bunny's hands shaking as she stared down at Danny, his eyes reflecting the moon, his shades crushed and broken in his hand. "Danny…baby! What happened Danny, please stay awake and talk to me!" Her voice trembled with fear and worry, her hands on Danny's face. "Pack of wolves…headed your way…scared most off…one jumped me from the back." He coughed violently as Bunny shushed him quickly. "No more, I understand now. We have to get you to a hospital and—". Danny raised his hand to Bunny's lips; staring her in the eyes, as if communicating with her through them. Her eyes closed slowly, the tears falling endlessly as she held his hand. She wailed loudly, her body trembling uncontrollably.

* * *

"This is…second time I've seen….cried." She stared at him as he spoke, each breath he took sounded like a lawn mower trying to start. "When I asked you to marry me…was first…and this is second…You must really…love me." Bunny whispered softly against his cheek, "I do…I always have and always will, like I promised!" Her words came out as sobs as Danny stroked her hair, his eyes welling up as he spoke. "I…love you Bunny…and Johnny too…make sure…he does all the things we said he would…get all the girls…have great hair…built like his Daddy…lovin' like his mama…make sure he's happy…make sure he…" Danny gulped as his sobs began to choke him up, his vision blurry with tears as he pulled Bunny up to his face. "Make sure he remembers everything I stood for…that I never cared what anybody thought of us…that he deserves to love himself as much as he loves some dame…and to never give up on anything…Bunny…make sure you do that too….don't die with me…live for me." Bunny sobbed loudly, nodding her head as she kissed Danny quickly, her body trembling as his hand gripped her back. "Bunny….I think I'm slippin'…I'm so tired Bunny…and cold but…I don't hurt anymore… damnit…I don't wanna go!" Bunny ripped off her shades as she stared Danny in the eyes. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO EITHER! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND DANNY! MY ONLY FRIEND!" Danny sat up and kissed her before falling back down. "Same to you Bunny…my sweet momma." Danny smiled weakly before he closed his eyes, his hand falling to ground, his body going limp in her arms. Bunny's eyes went wide as her screams echoed through the forest, holding Danny's corpse to her body. "DANNY! PLEASE DANNY NO! HE JUST SAID HIS FIRST WORD! HE CAN'T EVEN WALK! DAMNIT DANNY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER! DANNY WHY?!" She wailed out one last cry, her anguish interrupted as she heard another subtle cry, a baby's cry. She stared down at Danny as she kissed his forehead and ran toward the sound, stumbling and falling on more then one occasion. She finally reached the tent, nearly ripping it open as she crawled inside and held Johnny, his wails echoing throughout the forest. Bunny cradled him softly, her comforting words spilling out as tears fell from her face. "Don't worry Johnny. I'll do what I can for you. I'll play catch with you, I'll teach you how to dance, and I'll even show you how to pick up girls. But most of all, I'll teach you how to love yourself…I'll teach you that no matter what happens, you can not, WILL not give up!" Bunny picked up Johnny as she spoke, her legs carrying her to a nearby payphone and calling an ambulance. When they took Danny's body away, Johnny couldn't stop screaming Daddy as they placed Danny inside the truck, Johnny still screaming for him as the truck went down the road.

* * *

"I…I mean I may not have known the guy too well but…I kinda miss him." Johnny said with finality, letting out a shaky sigh as he did so. Velma stared at Johnny, who had been glaring out the window the whole time, his body stiff and his leg crossed over the other while his hand was on his chin. He looked over at Velma and his eyes went wide when he saw her standing there, tears falling heavily as she finally gained the air to breath. "T-that…I can't express how sad I feel for you…for your mother! To die in her arms!" Johnny couldn't believe how she was reacting; his attention fully on her as she crumpled next to him and embraced him tightly, tears coating his shoulder as she sobbed. He couldn't believe for one, a girl actually hugged him back for the first time and two, Velma truly felt for him. Without even realizing it, Johnny was holding her back, tears falling one by one from his eyes as well. They stayed embraced for a few moments before the ride began to move again, the shock of the cart shaking bringing them back to reality. Velma reached inside her bag and pulled out a tissue, wiping her face and handing one to Johnny as well. He wiped his nose and eyes, before looking back at Velma, a smile spreading across his face. "Thank you Velma, you're one of kind." "So I've been told", she whispered before blowing her nose quickly, throwing away her tissue in the near by bin. "Enough with this sob fest! I brought you down here to have a great time! Next stop, the beach!"

* * *

A/N: What I tell ya? Pretty sad right? But Johnny is never one to linger on bad times! I just wanted to give a shout out to the DA group #JohnnyVelmaFC for continuouslt inspring me with the artwork! Again, you guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well the way its looking, i should be done by chapter 10 or 11! thank goodness! Im trying to finish up before i head off to college so it wont be on my guilty conscious that i never finished because i was too busy :P. This chapter is more emotional then anything, with realizations and happy thoughts and some low points as well. I know some of you will e squealing by the end of it! Introducing!...CHAPTER 8!

and also a shout out to SelenaEde on deviantART for letting me incorporate her artwork into this fanfic! Full link may not show up :/ but you cant say i didnt post it!

#/d5364er

#/d53684d

* * *

Velma blushed intensely, her stomach churning as she put on her swimsuit and walked out the locker room, recollecting on how she didn't even want to swim at all. She had told Johnny she didn't have a swimsuit, but he made her buy one anyway. The one he picked up was a tiny bikini that was orange with white spots. She picked up an all orange one piece and walked out the shop with a beet red face after paying, Johnny smiling the whole time. Johnny walked in front of Velma, making her stop abruptly as her eyes focused on his huge figure. "Wanna see some magic, baby?" She raised both eyebrows and smiled with excitement. "Sure." His smile was filled with debonair as he swiftly turned and was shirtless and pantsless. Velma let out a scream of shock, nearly falling before Johnny caught her. Again her instincts kicked as she gripped his arm and threw him on his back. "I-I'm so sorry Johnny! I didn't expect you to—" Johnny's hand sprung up and caught her by the mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. "You sure do talk a lot. Just shut that pretty little trap of yours and get in that thing you call a swimmin' suit and meet me by the bridge." All Velma could do was nod as she helped Johnny up from the ground, staring at his back as he walked away. He was the complete opposite of Shaggy. Confident, outgoing, commanding, outspoken, a little slow at times, and downright sexy. She had to keep herself from imagining what lay beneath those flimsy trunks while she changed into her own swimsuit.

* * *

Johnny was attempting to flirt with a red headed babe who had walked off promptly before he heard someone clearing their throat. Johnny turned his head as he raised a brow and nearly forgot how to breathe as he stared at Velma. She was beyond what he imagined, figured wise. She wasn't thick with weight at all. She was thick with muscle. Her thighs and legs were powerful and not too muscular to the point of being scary. Her arms were about the same in comparison, muscular but girly. The one thing he tried not to stare too closely at was her goddess like bosom. Her chest had to be about from a 36C to about a small D cup. Even through the unflattering suit, he could see that her stomach was toned and supple. "Are you ready?" She said softly, walking up to Johnny's face and smiling. "Oh mmmomma yes…I-I MEAN YEAH, I WAS BORN READY!" Johnny felt the heat on his cheeks rising, and it had nothing to do with the sun that was beaming down on Johnny's flesh. He glanced over at Velma who was walking in front of him, and he had to catch himself from audibly groaning out loud at the sight of Velma's plump bottom. It was by the far the best he had ever seen, and that was saying a lot from the numerous amounts he had taken glances at. It was firm, round, and shiny from the tons of sunscreen she seemed to have packed onto her pale skin. "Bouncy", he said audibly before he realized he had spoken. "What was that Johnny?" Velma asked as she looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile his way. "Nothin'… I was just noticin' all those freckles you got all over your body…NOT THAT I WAS STARIN' OR NOTHIN'! They were just everywhere and I couldn't help but—". Velma walked up to Johnny and placed her hand over Johnny's mouth before repeating in a voice mocking his, "You sure do talk a lot. Just hurry up and get to the beach."

* * *

Johnny learned so many things about Velma just from watching her. He had created a list of five things he had learned about her just from the day at the beach:

1. She could have been a dolphin or fish in a past life because she swam like both of them combined

2. She never took her glasses off for anything. Eating, walking, swimming, or breathing.

3. She analyzed everything she came in contact with. Kinda like a cat. Johnny liked cats.

4. She had a bit of a stubborn, aggressive side to her. And loved to debate the hell out of anyone who would dispute her. Like the random surfer dude and chick she was having a very intimate conversation with.

5. She was competitive. As Johnny had found out 5 minutes earlier when she came stomping toward him announcing that they would be in a swimming match with the surfer dude and his jealous girlfriend.

* * *

"Look here Velma, I've been down this road before and I ain't feelin' another competition!" Johnny stated with annoyed tone, Velma completely ignoring him. "Now the way this is gonna work is me and that overbearing girlfriend of his are gonna race first, then you and and that no good creep go next ,okay?" Just as Johnny was going to respond, Velma stood up and walked to the shore and was already in diving position right next to the girlfriend. Johnny stood next to the guy that Velma called the creep and looked him over before turning back to Velma. Her bottom was placed high in the air and so was the girl's she was racing. In his opinion, the girl's was nothing in comparison to Velma's. The guy thought so too, which he made vocal after Velma and the girl shot off like rockets into the water. "Man, that sure is a prime piece of babe you got there…even if she is a nerd. Maybe I shouldn't have hit on her, but I was dumpin' this chick here anyway. She's NUTS…but you're with this chick but nothings ever permanent, am I right?." Johnny remained silent the whole time, realizing that he was going to clobber the living shit out of this guy if they didn't hit the water soon. Johnny put both hands to his mouth, startling the creep as he yelled out, "COME ON VELMA! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Velma heard Johnny's voice and nearly busted from the water as she made a turn around the buoy, which was the turning point to head back to shore. Her heart was aflutter with happiness as she swam quicker, wanting to get to Johnny as quick as possible.

* * *

Johnny was right; Velma was like a fish in water. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she said she was actually part fish. She beat that other babe by a long shot with the girl just turning around the buoy as Velma crawled on shore. It took everything in Johnny not to pounce on her right then and there. Her hair was soaking wet, as was her entire body and now he could see every inch of her as the suit clung to her skin. She ran towards him and he almost sprung his arms up before she stated plainly, "Your go!" Just as Johnny was running to dive, the other female came up and the guy dived in 5 seconds behind Johnny. Johnny was no Velma, but he could pull his weight. He moved swiftly, his hair poking above the water like a dorsal fin. He made it to the buoy and by this time, the other guy had caught up with him. Johnny made the turn and just as his head popped above the water, he saw her. Cheering him on. And holding out her arms as wide as possible. Johnny felt himself jet forward and swim faster then he had ever swam before. He could hear her voice clearly now. "Come on Johnny! Your doing great! I'm so proud! Your almost there!" Johnny felt his body give one last push as he literally flew onto shore, his body sliding to Velma's feet. And she was smiling from ear to ear, the sun shining behind her back and looking completely like an angel. 'Now do you realize you love her?' a tiny voice said in his head. He chuckled softly before letting out an exhausted, "Yes."

* * *

Velma stared down at Johnny, his chest heaving from fatigue and exhaustion. She smiled down at him affectionately, his lips curving in a smile of his own. 'You love him, don't you?' Velma's body jolted, the thought catching her off guard. Her? Love Johnny? As if on que Johnny stared up at her before giving a heavy, "Yes." Her eyes went wide with disbelief as he held out his hand slowly. "Help me up, woulda?" Velma blinked twice, the shock wearing off as she stretched out her hand and pulled Johnny up. Suddenly a booming voice came across the steros, both Johnny and Velma jumping. "CONGRATS YOU TWO! You've won the annual swimming race!" Velma and Johnny looked from one another before a hula girl and man came running with flower necklaces, the girl draping them around Johnny's neck as the male went to do the same. "Oh no, I'm allergic." The male stared at her and smiled before placing them upon his neck. Velma chuckled softly before she heard someone call, "Hey you two! Pose for the camera!." Johnny raised a quizzical brow but posed quickly as Velma gave a confident smile and held a beach ball she found tightly in her arm. The flash went off and Johnny blinked repeatedly, his eyes adjusting to the bright flash. "Thanks!" Velma said before turning to Johnny. "I think I'm done with the beach."

"Yeah me too, let's head on home."

* * *

Johnny watched as Velma returned, her hair dried and fluffy, her face reddened from the sun. As she approached him, the strap of her bag ripped, causing the contents to fall out. "Oh Jinkies!" She moaned, leaning down to pick up her books before Johnny swooped in and gathered them all. "Here ya go, pretty mama."

"Thanks Johnny, really"' she said as she reached for her book before Johnny pulled it out of her reach. "Whoa there, let me take a gander at this here novella you got." Velma blushed intensely, her arms flailing to grasp the book. "Give it back!" Johnny smirked evilly, tucking the book in his shirt and getting close to her ear and whispering, "No way." Before Velma could stop him, he ran off out from the locker rooms and into the nearby park.

* * *

Velma finally made it to the park, her breath ragged and slow as she looked around and saw Johnny's noticeable hair peaking from behind a tree. "Hey, I told you—" She stared in disbelief as she saw him completely engrossed with her book, his head tilting slightly as he went from one word to the next. Johnny finally looked up at her and smiled, his hand whipping up and grabbing her wrist. She let out a yell as she landed in between Johnny's legs, her face becoming bright red as he placed the book in front of her face. "Read this part to me, I can't get what the chick in here is tryin' to say." Velma smiled serenely as she glanced at the book and placed her finger on the sentence she thought Johnny was referring to. "Here?" she asked, which he gave a thoughtful nod to. She took a deep breath before beginning:

* * *

"I could never understand him. He was a ghost ,true, but he wasn't exactly dead. He was…stuck. His body permanently asleep until his spirit either returned or left this world. Funny thing is, I don't want him to go. He's been chasing me around this castle for hours, only to talk. And in that matter of hours, I fell in love with him", Velma paused and looked up at Johnny who said assertively, "Keep reading." She turned her head back to continue, her heart racing at a mile a minute.

"The ghost's name was Lorenzo, but people just called him Larry for short. He was funny, charming, caring and well framed. He was…everything she was looking for…he was…" Velma couldn't read anymore as Johnny finished her sentence. "Perfect…he was perfect for her…and she loved him after only knowin' him for so long? Wow how moronic is that?" Velma looked back at Johnny who was staring off to the side but Velma continued to speak. "Not necessarily…I think loving someone as quick as a heartbeat is highly possible." "And how would you know?" Johnny had turned his face back towards hers as she stared back up at him. "Let's just say…I know from experience." Johnny stared at her as she glared back. Before Johnny couldn't stop himself as he grabbed both of Velma's wrists and leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. She tensed up before melting into his kiss, her body screaming out in delight.

* * *

Johnny only meant to startle her, but in the end, his body, mind and emotions went into hyper drive. The kiss became deeper as Johnny pushed down, trying to feel more of her flesh as it tingled his entire body to the core. A few more moments passed as their passion filled kiss continued, Johnny's lips parting as he began to crave for her taste as well, his tongue grazing her lip. That was enough to jolt Velma back to reality, her eyes popping open and her wrists falling from Johnny's grasp as she stood. "I-I'm sorry Johnny. W-we can't be doing this. This was wrong. A mistake. I shouldn't have led you on. I'm so sorry I—" Johnny stood and grabbed her arms again tightly enough for her not to escape. "Spare me the excuses. Go to him. Be with 'em for all I care. But just remember who you love Velma, because you know as well as I do how good that kiss felt. Now leave, I'm gettin' pissed." Johnny let go of her wrists as she went to speak. "GO DAMNIT! GO BACK TO HIM! HE'S THE ONE YOU WANT! THIS WAS WRONG REMEMBER?!A MISTAKE!" His voice escalated higher then he intended, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. "J-just…talk to me later." Velma didn't, rather couldn't say anything as she ran out of the park, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Johnny placed his back against the tree as he slid back down to the ground, his bottom stopping short from the ground. He reached underneath to grab ahold of Velma's book, the title shining in the sun as its gold letters stood out like fire. "The One That Came Back by Velma Dinkley." Johnny read aloud. He scoffed as he threw it back to the ground and stood to walk away. He paused and looked down at the book before picking it up again and returning home.

* * *

A/n: HE KISSED HER! aaaaaaaand wth is she going XD wow Velma couldn't handle the Johnny heat XD. Everything is coming togetha! I know officially know how everything is gonna pan out, so please be prepared for oohing and aaaawing and wtfing and laughing as well. Thanks to everyone who has read so far! I appreciate the reviews! their like candy for my old soul! please continue to read and chapters 9 and 10 will possibly be popping up at the same time in about 72 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: let me just say in advance that i am EXTREMELY sorry for not posting as often as i used to. I kinda spoiled you guys by posting every day then POOF! i was gone XD. College life has really thrown me for a loop and i know how it can get to not have your fanfics! Ths chapter gets really REALLY REAAAAAAALLY heated, and i PROMISE! (i know i've said it 100 times but i really am cereal this time XD) there willll be some hanky panky going on in the next chapter! I'm actually already in the process of writing it! You all are totally great and i swear i wont be those fanfic authors that freaking vanish for 8 years. You guys are the bomb and the next chapter should be coming either tomorrow (depends on how quick i get my work done XD) oooooooor...the end of te month :D lolol please bear with me guys, i'm a poor unfortunate soul. PLease, again, I WARN you! if you love your view of certain people from the gang (not saying who) I suggest you wait for the next chapter and be lost as hell! Here is the long awaited most elated CHAPTER 9!

* * *

Velma slammed the door as she ran inside, the tears gushing out fully as she crumbled to the ground, stifling her tears. She knew Shaggy wasn't here because she would have heard the TV by now. She stripped off her clothes and ran in the shower, turning it on as hot as she could stand. Johnny was right. She did love him, loved him a lot. She might even say she loved him 3 years ago when she saw him standing on that side of the road and convinced the gang to stop for him. When he first entered and she threw out the corniest line she could think of. When he kissed her in the park like his life depended on it. She touched her lips as the sensation of his kiss returned, her eyes closing as she took off her glasses and put her head underneath the faucet. Just as she was stepping out the shower, she heard the TV blasting from the living room and the rustling of silverware from the kitchen. She sighed softly as she threw on a robe and walked out to meet Shaggy in the living room.

* * *

Shaggy cut off a hefty slice of ham, his lips moist with saliva as he was about to bite into the meat. "Shaggy." Shaggy jumped at the sound of his name, nearly dropping his snack as he looked over at Velma. His eyes went wide as he saw her draped in her brown and grey fluffy robe, her hair completely soaked and her glasses slightly fogged from the steamy air of the bathroom. "Like, Velma you look—" "We have to talk". She said shortly before walking into the living room and turning off the television. "Like, what's buggin' ya Velms? Your robe not fluffy enough?" He said with a nervous chuckle, Velma's face never changing from its serious visage. "Do you love me Shaggy?" His eyes went wide as he was thrown aback by her question, his face full of confusion and fear. "Well, Jinkies Velm, I don't know. I can say I've never felt this way about another girl before." Velma sighed softly before asking another question that she felt she was asking them both." Do you love someone else?" Shaggy's body went stiff as a board, his mouth wide with disbelief before he slowly spoke. "Why would you ask me that?" Velma turned away from Shaggy, regret hitting her immediately after he asked her that question. "I'm just really confused right now and don't know how you feel or even how I feel." "Velma." Shaggy called to her and she turned toward him, Velma finally noticing how upset he looked. Did he know about her and Johnny? She didn't dare ask as he spoke. "Look, Velma, I know that, at this point in our relationship, we can be completely honest with each other and know where we stand as a whole. If you want to leave me right now, I'm ok with that because one of us...one of us is really hurting the other." He said with sadness, his eyes drifting to ground as he 's heart began to sink rapidly. "We don't need to stay together Velma. Like, I'm ok with bein' your old pal Shaggy!" "And Scooby Doo too!" Shaggy shot Scooby a violent look before turning back to Velma with a softer expression. He patted her leg and kissed her forehead as he stood and said with finality. "Choose who you love the most."

* * *

That's when it hit her. Who did she love the most?

Johnny?

Shaggy?

The gang?

Or...herself?

She never even qualified herself on this huge equation. The reason why it wasn't making any sense was because she had left out the main component. Here she was trying to become a best seller, solving mysteries, and she hadn't even published her book yet...her book! She went into the back room and busted open the room door, startling Shaggy so much he fell out the bed and onto his back. He blinked rapidly as he watched her search her bag and give a defeated sigh as she looked up at Shaggy, tears of frustration stuck on her bottom lid as she said with a shaken voice. "My book's gone!"

* * *

Shaggy watched as Velma just threw on an overcoat over her pajamas. Her shirt stopped right at her thighs and her bottoms fitted her loosely, the bottom hem pooling around her feet. She looked out the window wearily, clouds forming and swirling aggressively as the wind started to pick up. "Looks like a storm's coming." Shaggy said, watching Velma still prepare to leave. "You sure you still wanna go out there? Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" Velma smile serenely into Shaggy's face before patting his cheek. "No, I'll be okay. I lost it, so now I have to find it." Shaggy nodded as he accepted her terms. She grabbed an umbrella and shouted before closing the door," If the storm doesn't clear up, I'll just crash over at a friends place." Shaggy raised his hand in recognition before watching the door close, a deep sigh leaving his lips before he looked at his sandwich and handed it to Scooby. He went into the living room and absentmindedly stared at the television, eventually unable to even watch the it as guilt finally began to sink in as he climbed into his bed. "Please don't ever let her find out…I feel so wrong for hurting her!"

Velma searched the park frantically, looking at the spot she and Johnny sat in for so long, she lost track of time and realized she had been reminiscing on that afternoon's events. A loud crack of thunder shocked her out of her daydream, the wind blowing so hard that it nearly blew off her coat. She squinted her eyes tightly, her eye catching the bright pink and blue neon lights of her aunt's jazz bar, noticing that some of the lights inside were still on, which meant that Carl would still be inside cleaning.

* * *

Carl perked up at the sound of the bell hanging over the door, a bright smile breaking out across his face as he yelled out, "Well, you decided to come crawling back, did ya?" Velma laughed softly before stating, "I didn't know I was gone for so long." Carl turned abruptly before nearly jumping in shock at the sound of Velma's voice. "V-V-V-Velma! What are you doing in here at this hour?! Where's Shaggy? Is he outside?!" Carl said with worry, his eyes searching behind Velma for any sign of him. "Nooo he's not here, he's back at our hotel room eating a whole ham as usual." Velma said slowly, Carl's worry stricken face now completely relaxed. But as soon as it went to calm, Velma saw a look of regret flicker across Carl's face before it changed to heavy contemplation. As he finally came to terms with his thoughts, he turned to Velma slowly and said softly, "Could we sit and talk for a bit? I have something very…Very odd, very emotionally nerve wracking, but important to talk with you about."

* * *

Velma sat promptly in her seat, her body stiff as a board as she sat in her chair and stared back at Carl as he was trying to avoid her gaze. His body slightly trembled, Velma sitting patiently as she watched Carl formulate what he needed to say properly, his voice finally cracking from his throat as he looked Velma directly into her eyes, calmly and bluntly as he spoke. "May I first state that Shaggy did not, under any circumstances want me to tell you and did not initiate what I'm telling you." Velma nodded in understanding, watching as Carl paused before continuing into his confession. "I have been finding compassion and release with Shaggy, who has become my inamorato." Velma could only blink continuously before finally piecing the words together. "Inamorato? As in, male lover?!" The realization finally hitting her square between the eyes like a bullet. Carl dropped his head to his lap, his body seeming to shrink as she began to stand. "You…You've been fucking my boyfriend?!" Velma said irately, an irrational rage running through her that she couldn't explain. "It was never intentional! He just came here one night and I was already drinking and he started to and we…"Velma cupped her ears and closed her eyes, the very thought of what Carl would explain next making her blood grow from magma hot to blistering cold. "NO! I don't…why would you do this?!" Carl looked her in the face, complete regret and sadness plaguing his features. "I'm sorry, but what happened happened! I feel absolutely terrible for hurting you and if I could take it back I would!" Velma only shook her head as she began to piece together the clues. The late nights out, the solemn looks he would give her IF he would look at her, not wanting to even touch it other, it all made sense and she had missed them all. Velma's eyes went wide as she thought back to the question she had asked Shaggy. The way he reacted and responded only made Velma feel even more naïve. Shaggy was in love with Carl, and didn't want to hurt her by going to him.

* * *

Velma turned to Carl with anger filled eyes, his hands tightly wound together under the table. "Do you love him?" Carl stood stark still, his reaction to the question the same as Velma's only moments earlier to his confession. "What?! Why would I even—" Velma stood face to face with Carl, her icy blue eyes penetrating his bright green ones, demanding a straight answer. "No, I…I love someone else…and Shaggy knows about him."

"You're lying." Velma said sternly, Carl's face contorting in angry confusion.

"I am NOT! He DOES know and I AM in love with someone else!"

"But you don't love him? Shaggy? Do. You. Love. Him?"

Carl walked away from her, his face hidden in the dim room as he became extremely defensive, his eyes meeting hers, both fueled with anger. "What does it matter to you anyway? Its not like you love him anymore!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! He's been here EVERY night! Venting to me! About you! We've shared secrets and things that…we could never tell the people we want most. We've used each other for comfort. Emotionally and…and physically"

Velma couldn't believe what was happening right now. Shaggy had been cheating. With her cousin. Her MALE cousin. Velma could only stare into Carl's face before slowly whispering, "I expected this from anyone else but you Carl. You're like a brother to me! How do you think the person you claim to love, who I'm presuming is male, would feel?"

Carl stared down to the ground, his eyes becoming watery as he spoke. "He'd be elated!"

"Why would he be elated?"

"Its Johnny, Velma. I know how he feels about you, and I think you feel the same. I know for a fact Johnny will never be with me. But I still love him all the same and I—" Velma grabbed Carl's shirt before flipping him entirely over her shoulder, her face fuming red with anger. "Don't you ever speak to me again Carl…I'm not even upset with you for sleeping with Shaggy, which in itself is disrespectful! What I'm irate about is that you believe I'd forgive you for betraying me. For… for believing that I'd forgive you and then hurting not only me but Shaggy, who may love you!" She grabbed her jacket and walked toward the door before pausing, turning back to see a sobbing Carl. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. She turned completely to him and said maliciously, "If Shaggy does love you the way you love him…then I hope he realizes what a pathetic mistake that was." Carl's eyes went wide with disbelief and anguish, tears flowing heavily as Velma opened the door and slammed it so hard it shook the entire building.

* * *

A/N: Am i wrong for this? Yes I am. Did you love it? Yes you did. Are you yearning for more? Of course you are. XD Shaggy and Carl have been canoodling together! They're relationship is a turbulent knows, maybe a fanfic is in the making ;). Be on the look out for chapter 10! DOUBLE DIGTS! Johnny and Velma play games together ( O w O)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Gosh, i knew it would take a month, but i didn't know it would be this long. I have been working on the chapter non stop and thinking of how impatient you all were getting with me . . Luckily, school is getting out soon, so all i will be doing is signing up for scholarships and sitting around my house drawing Velma and Johnny. I've been such a bad author with my updates that i have decided to surprise you all and give you not one, but TWO chapters for being such wonderful fans. Please stick with me and I love you all to bits for being patient! Here is Chapter 10 AND 11! Enjoy!

* * *

It took Velma a moment to realize that for one it was storming outside and two, she practically had nowhere between the bar and the hotel to go. The rain beat heavily against her until she began running aimlessly, the roads seeming more and more familiar as she stopped running after 10 minutes and ended up at someone's door that she actually knew. Johnny's.

She knocked frantically, hoping he wasn't asleep at this hour her legs trembling from the cold. Thankfully she heard heavy, long footsteps approaching the door and opening to reveal a very awake and very confused Johnny. He smiled as he realized who it was and gave her a humorous, "What's shakin' pretty woman? Sure looks like you are." Seeing Johnny finally made her relax, which brought down her defenses, which caused her to immediately break down into tears of despair. She sobbed openly, her voice coming out in wails as Johnny jumped back in fear. "A-are you alright? Was it somethin' I said? Look, uh, I ain't mean to insult ya, you just looked real upset and I wanted to cheer ya up so—" Velma wailed louder and Johnny escorted her in without further digging himself in a hole.

Whatever was going on with her was beyond anything he said to her and after she was done crying she completely went mute as he took her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were even redder. Johnny went to make her coffee and would look back to check on her. She looked more and more upset and drained as time went on. "Velma?" She didn't respond, her eyes still looking at the center of the table, her mind a million miles away. Johnny gave a defeated sigh before pouring them both a cup of the coffee and laying them both on the table. "Helloooo? Earth to the Velmeister? Johnny Bravo reaching out to the planet of Dinkley?" Velma's eyes shot up to meet his, his whole body jolting in shock.

She looked down at the coffee before looking back up at Johnny and softly asked," Is that for me?" Johnny flashed a joyful smile and pushed the cup toward her and stated with pride, " Sure is! Me and momma made that blend about 10 years ago." Velma sipped it slowly before licking her lips, getting the excess liquid from around her mouth. Johnny tried his hardest not to stare as she did this action, his mind turning to a more vulgar area as he imagined that same mouth doing something more provocative. The way it would wrap around his throbbing -"Johnny." Johnny's eyes sprung back up to hers in fear, his hands instinctively going up in a defensive manner as Velma softly giggled. "Now I know how you felt!" She said with a sigh, her mind finally returning to what brought about such an eventful night. " Johnny, I have two really important questions for you."

Johnny raised his eyebrow before taking another long sip off his drink. Knowing he was listening, she continued," I left my book in the park and was wondering if you found it?" Johnny scratched his chin as if deep in thought, his lips trying to avoid the playful smirk threating to break across his face.

"A book about this big and this high, was talkin' about a girl and a ghost with gold letters on the top?"

"Yes!" Velma said with enthusiasm, almost knocking over her cup.

* * *

"Nope, never seen it." Velma swatted Johnny's arm with frustration. She pouted her lips with irritation, a rumbling laugh escaping Johnny's lips. "Alright, alright, I've seen it, but I wanna know your second question before I give away any deets, ya dig?" Velma scoffed in irritation as she tried to recollect what was the second thing she was going to ask. Her face lit up as the question flashed back in her mind. " Do you know any cheap places I could stay around here? I kinda can't go back to my room for tonight and need a place to stay." Johnny quirked his eyebrow before smirking devilishly, a plot forming in his mind as he answered her question. "I know the perfect place to stay! Mine! It's cheap, well free rather, and it's the safest place you could be at that price." Velma's eyes widened in disbelief, Johnny's sudden offer throwing her off guard. Stay at his place? Was it really as safe as he said? Would he pounce her in the middle of the night and take advantage of her? No. He could never, would never do such a thing. A better question would be if she could say the same for herself. Could she handle herself knowing Johnny would be in the next room asleep? She shook her head quickly, defying any such action as she finally responded to Johnny. " No, I couldn't do that! I'd be intruding on your mother and—"

"She's not here."

"W-Well, I don't see any other rooms for me to—"

"You could sleep on my bed while I sleep on the couch."

"B-but—"

"No more buts." Johnny stood and stared down at Velma as he finally chugged the remainder of his coffee, wiping his lip as he continued.

"If its that difficult for you, why don't we have a friendly competition. If you win, I'll give you your book and personally pay for your hotel room." Velma nodded in understanding as she continued to listen. As Johnny remained silent, she blushed intensely as she built up the confidence to ask the eminent question. "And if you win?" Johnny smirked with an evil grin as he kneeled next to her face and said softly,"If I win, you stay here until morning. On my couch. All night."

All Velma could do was think of one word, Johnny's commanding demeanor shaking her to the core as she spoke.

"Jinkies."

"Jinkies is right."

* * *

Velma sat in the sofa as her nerves made her insides flutter with anticipation. Johnny was setting up his video game console and making sure everything was in working order. "Video games?" Velma said with disbelief. She would have never took Johnny for a gamer, but his playful nature and aloof manner seemed to fit the bill. Johnny stood and scanned the area and smiled as the system began to start. "I'll be right back, I'm going to shower." Velma could only nod as Johnny strode away into his room, her jitters only becoming more intense as he went to his room. She picked up the controller, looking at the screen as it finally loaded. Immediately wild salsa music began playing smoothly across the speakers, the title solely appearing on the screen. Velma recognized the name as a racing game, a harsh Italian name she couldn't pronounce bouncing on the screen. "Sa…sah….seeh?"

"Saguinoso Rosa." Velma jumped at the sound of Johnny's voice, a gasp leaving her lips as she finally took in Johnny's image.

* * *

The first thing Velma noticed was Johnny's bare chest, his arms crossed across it as he was leaned against the post of the doorway. His lower half was almost exposed if not for his long blue pajamas bottoms that stopped right at the jut of pure muscle that was his waist. He sauntered toward her, as if walking slowly on purpose for her to gaze more. Every part of him screamed pure male. He could have put Olympic gods to shame if he wanted to. All that posing and exercise wasn't just for show. It was quite real, and extremely arousing to Velma as he kneeled down in front of her. "Its Italian." He said, his mouth quirking up with amusement at Velma's awe struck expression. She sat for 5 seconds before actually taking in what he said. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Johnny let out a hardy chuckle as he plopped onto the floor, trying his hardest not to blow his cover. This was all a plow to see how far he could get Velma going. Rile her up, make her want him with all her might, then drop her like a sack of rocks for the night until morning. He smiled at his own plot as he repeated what he said. "It's Italian, the name of the game. It's a racing game. Not a really well known game, but I love it. Wanna play?" She blushed intensely as she grabbed the controller from the side of the couch and pressed start. "I guess so." Johnny said in surprise, pressing the controls of the game.

* * *

Velma had underestimated Johnny. He was incredible, if not scary good. But Velma was a professional at learning quick. By the second lap, she was in a steady second place. As she got closer, she saw Johnny's face contort in frustration. She chuckled softly as he began to lean forward and focus more, Velma barely catching a glimpse of Johnny's eyes behind his shades before he jumped up with excitement, Velma squeaking out in fear as he began posing and dancing. He looked away from the screen and back at Velma as he smirked with a ridiculous amount of debonair. "You lost." Velma quirked her eyebrows in disbelief, staring him square in the face, her wit got the best of her as she blurted out, "Best two out of three?" Johnny only chuckled as he restarted the game. He stood up before putting down the controller and waited for the game to load. "I'm going to go get a blanket and pillows for you to sleep on the couch. Stay right there." Velma threw him a dirty look as he left the room, a sigh leaving her lips as he turned the corner. 'Get ahold of yourself Velma, you just basically left Shaggy and here you are in some guy's house whose sexier than sin and doesn't know your cousin has the male hots for him', Velma thought to herself, her chastising lasting only momentarily as Johnny strode back in the room with a bright pink blanket, two green pillows and something small and square sat atop the pile that Velma couldn't make out. He placed the pillows at both ends of the sofa and threw the blanket on top of Velma as she flailed from underneath it, throwing some of it to the top of the couch and letting it droop to the floor. Johnny placed both of the pillows at both ends and holding what now looked like a frame inside his hand. "What ya got there Johnny?" Johnny smiled softly before relishing in her astonishment as he turned the frame to face her.

* * *

"Is that…us?" Velma softly grabbed the photo from Johnny's hand, staring at her face and his, which was mostly covered in her hair as he kissed her head. "You betcha sweet apple cheeks it is! I had the photo guy take it while you weren't lookin' and had it framed. I wanted to surprise you." He said, ending his sentence with a smile. Velma could barely hold back the giggle she had pent up inside of her as she place the photo on a nearby table. "Thanks Johnny. You are one cool dude."

"Enough about me. Let me hear about you talkin' about me." Velma could only laugh as they both turned there attention back to the screen and began playing the game.

* * *

By this time Velma was doing worse the second time then she did the first, her car almost a whole lap behind Johnny's. It was getting to the second lap and she was becoming desperate until a beckon of light shone down in her brain. During her whole time here, she hadn't noticed how wet her feet and pajama pants had gotten during her tortuous run through the rain. It wasn't really bothering her, but Johnny didn't know that. With a sly smirk, she paused the game and waddled upward as she crawled over Johnny. "Sorry, but my pants got wet from the rain and they're REALLY bothering me. Where's your bathroom?" Johnny pointed in the direction of the hall where she needed to go as she sprinted down the hallway. Johnny could only smirk as he waited for her return, his soon to be acquired victory almost within arms reach. That was until Velma walked back in the room. "Alright! Much better! By the way, that's the most hair gel I have ever laid eyes on." "Why thank you very—" As he turned to look at her, his entire body became stiff, the last word of his sentence lost as Velma strode into the room.

* * *

"Uh, Velma your pants are—"

"I know, they weren't drying fast enough so I hung them up on the side of your door and let them air dry. It doesn't bother you does it?" She said in a voice that almost made Johnny pounce on her in that instance. Bother him? Hell, he couldn't see straight since she walked in the room! But as he turned to give her a smart remark, that adorable freckled smile stopped him and all that came out was, "Not at all." "Great!" She responded, jumping onto the sofa and grabbing the controller. "Ready to play, Johnny?" Johnny's mind went into an array of directions before he settled onto one response. "More then you'll ever know."

* * *

Chapter ten guys, next chapter is (finally) heating up and getting closer to ending. gonna do better with the updates hopefully and hope you enjoy Chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

Attention: Graphic mature love making in this chapter! You have been warned, although i know most of you won't be backing out you want your childhood image of these two intact, just wait for 12! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Johnny couldn't see any higher than her thigh, but that's what was driving him crazy. And the fact that the shirt fit her so well it was almost terrifying how much she resembled a powerful warrior, or a petite model, or a nymph in the woods. She was almost unreal. Johnny could barely stay focused as they continued to race, his car crashing into walls or slowing up where he should be speeding and vice versa. By the end of the race, he had been defeated terribly, Velma softly clapping for herself and giving out little yays and woohoos every now and again. If Johnny weren't so pissed he would have thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "That's 1-1 Johnny. Whoever wins the next one wins it all! Prepared to lose?" She said with smirk of pride. Johnny stayed silent before turning to her slowly, his mouth jumping at the corner. "I should be asking you the same thing." He pressed the next lap button and over the speakers, and announcer's voice called out, 'FINAL ROUND!' Johnny and Velma revved up their engines, both of them now completely focused as the countdown went on. '3…2…1…GO!"

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe how close they were throughout the race, and how close he was to losing. Johnny smirked with playfulness as he saw her relax, a look of confidence and reassurance decorating her features as she eased ahead of Johnny. Before Johnny could change his mind, his wand whipped behind him and grabbed her by the ankle, her eyes wide with disbelief as Johnny began to drag his fingers across the sole of her foot.

* * *

Velma immediately went into a guffaw of laughter, clutching what she could in her fit of insane laughter. Her hand reached aimlessly to grab onto something soft and wiry, what she assumed was Johnny's hair, as her eyes shut so tight she could feel the tears begin to form. "Johnny, pl-please stop!" Her other foot planted firmly in a pillow across the sofa as she tried to gain composure. Johnny suddenly stopped, Velma's breathing returning to normal. "WHY DID YOU—"

"You lost." He said with a devilish smirk.

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"You lost the racing game. Almost won too. Looks like someone's spending the night at Johnny's!"

Velma stared up at the screen in disbelief and yelled out in bafflement, "YOU CHEATED!"

"You lost. And when did I say I played fair?" His lips quirked in the most playful manner she had ever seen.

"Oh fine, you big cheater! I'll just make my 'bed' and head out first thing in the morning!" She grabbed the blanket and furiously wrapped it around her body, Johnny's body suddenly towering over her as he tucked her in. Velma's face became warmer as his face was only inches from hers, his hands pressing the blanket as tight as he could against her body.

* * *

"Y-you don't have to do this." She said softly, her gaze locked with Johnny's as her own reflection peered back at her through his shades. She looked so defenseless and meek, Johnny's demanding figure making her shrink into the coach. "I know," He said with a shrug and smiling down at Velma. "I want to." Velma's face felt beet red and puffy, her freckles standing out like little brown stars against her cheeks. Johnny felt himself moving before his mind could properly react. He kissed both her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, then paused at her mouth. As he went to kiss her supple lips for the second time that day, he was stopped promptly by the entanglement of his shades and her glasses. The collision was enough to bring them back to Earth, Velma staring up at Johnny as she slowly removed her glasses and gripped them with both hands. With her glasses on, they were the most boring brown eyes he had ever seen, the glass distorting her true image. Without them, he could truly see her face. Her eyes were really a dazzling hazel, shining even in the darkness of the room. He had to remind himself to breath as he continued to stare in her face. He rubbed her face, kissed her forehead once more, and left the room, knowing what Velma meant by taking off her glasses. She wanted him to do the same and take off his shades. The shades he only removed if he needed to bathe because that was the only time he knew he was alone. It was his barrier. His wall of security and confidence. A wall he wasn't ready to take down for Velma. He looked back at her, her shocked and hurt expression making his heartbeat with pain. "Sweet dreams, pretty momma. See ya in the morning.'"

* * *

Velma waited for Johnny to walk down the hallway and into his room before Velma let the tears fall. Johnny had solidified her fears. She wasn't good enough for him. She had taken off her glasses, her security blanket, and opened up to him with complete, and he left her there, on the couch, crying as softly as she could. First, her now ex-boyfriend was fooling around with her cousin, which really wasn't really an emotional tragedy, rather, a prideful one. But when Johnny looked at her with such a heart felt expression, but promptly kissed her on her forehead and walked as swiftly as he could out the room with a quip good night, shattered her heart to pieces. Before she could stop herself, she was softly sobbing, pushing her glasses back on her face as the tears rolled heavily, her lip quivering with each aching sob. As she was about to turn on her side and try to sleep the pain away, she heard heavy footsteps pounding toward the living as Johnny entered. "Johnny, what are you—" Johnny scooped her up from the coach, stopping any more sound from escaping her throat until Johnny gave an apology so sincere Velma nearly forgot to breath. "I'm sorry Velma. Please stop crying. I never meant for it to hurt you this bad. Rather, I don't think I ever meant to hurt you. So please…please stop crying sweety." Velma gave in and clung to Johnny's shoulders, the tears soaked against his bare chest as he carried her to his room.

* * *

Johnny sat awake in his bed, his hands propped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, the guilt finally setting in as a tiny voice began pestering him. _Feel good about your revenge now? You think that hurt her enough? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was about to cry. _Johnny turned over and placed the pillow over his head before ultimately throwing his pillow and covers to the side, images of Velma's hurt face ripping his heart apart. To hell with revenge. He enjoyed making her smile more than anything. Seeing that warm smile made him feel the best he ever felt. Knowing he made her make such a face of pain made his gut wrench. He stood and as he went to throw some cold water across his face, that's when he heard it. Her voice. In pain. Crying. Because of him. He ran out of his room at top speed, taking the longest possible steps his feet could take him, his eyes meeting Velma's misty ones. She was so amazingly beautiful and heart breaking all at the same time. He immediately regretted ever trying to get revenge on her. He loved this woman and made her cry. He never felt more stupid. He grabbed her from the couch, not hearing what she said, only speaking what his heart was screaming from the inside. "I'm sorry Velma. Please stop crying. I never meant for it to hurt you this bad. Rather, I don't think I ever meant to hurt you. So please…please stop crying sweety."

* * *

Johnny sat her down on his bed, her reddened face staring up at his. His body responded before his mind could, his lips moving towards hers. Her hand flew up as he looked down at her in confusion as she removed her glasses for the second time, staring up at him with defiant eyes, her bottom lip pouted out in determination. Johnny gave out a brash chuckle as he looked down at her face. Damn that gorgeous face of hers. It could make him fly to the moon and back without saying a word. But what she was asking was harder than that by a tenfold. He took three hard breaths before reaching up to his face, slowly taking off his shades, his eyes still closed before he opened them up to see Velma's untinted face, her look of amazement almost making him feel embarrassed at how passionate her eyes were, how amazingly strong her eyes were trained on him. Like she loved him.

* * *

Velma felt every cell in her body jolt at the sight of Johnny's eyes. They were so stunning, Velma felt compelled to look away, but couldn't stop staring at how magnificent they were. Velma couldn't quite describe the color. His eyes were almost clear, like an extremely light grey, maybe even lavender. All she knew was that they were beyond beautiful. She touched his face and in that moment, she could hardly think as she let Johnny kiss her. It was slow and patient at first, both of them testing out the other until Johnny let out a low pant, his eyes literally glowing in the darkness of the room. "Velma...I know this may startle you but... I ain't never been with a chick before." Velma fell back on the mattress, a breathy chuckle escaping her as she said jokingly, "Neither have I, though i surely wouldn't mind have a pretty little dame like you on my arm." Johnny scoffed through his nose, his eyes narrowing as he pulled her against his throbbing member. "I'd never be afraid to learn." Her cheeks went bright red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was always good at teaching."

* * *

Velma wasn't a professional at this whole sex thing, but knew alot more than Johnny did. Where his hands could rest and when to touch what and how. He really enjoyed the foreplay. Johnny realized what made him tick and what made him lose his mind. That and the fact that it was Velma doing these things. When she touched him down there for the first time, he nearly lost it in her hand right then and there. She had really only grazed him, but it was powerful all the same. Now Johnny was laying on his bed, naked, waiting for Velma to walk out of his bathroom fresh from a shower and just as naked as he was. He could only sum it up in two words how he really felt. Scared shitless.

* * *

Velma walked out of the bathroom, her glasses on JOhnny's dresser and her hair still damp as she stumbled toward the bed, Johnny catching her as she fell into his arms. "Are you ready?" She said, Johnny's body tensing at her question. "As long as..." Johnny looked away with embarrassment twiddling his fingers and digging his toes into the rug beneath his feet. Velma sat next to him, her cold hand startling him as he stared in her face, her lips in the most comforting smile that Johnny couldn't help but return. "As long as you hold my hand the whole time, I should be fine." Velma smiled softly as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I've got you the whole way."

* * *

Johnny stared down at Velma's frail and stiff body, her eyes attached to his. She was just as nervous as he was, her smile plastered on with reassurance for Johnny. He kissed her one final time before rolling on the condom he kept that his mother had given him so long ago in case he was ever lucky enough to actually even breath on a girl. He kissed Velma one time before softly pushing inside of her, his body tensing at the sensation, a low grunt escaping from them both. "T-thats good Johnny. Keep going!" He held her hand tighter as he pressed deeper, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort as he entered deeper into her cavern, his gaze watching her every movement. He didn't expect her to open her legs wider, inviting him in deeper as he went as far as he could. "Oh Velma this is good!" Johnny grunted, his brow furrowed in concentration, his hips beginning to move on their own. Velma wrapped her arm tighter around his neck, his other hand still entwined with her other. Johnny swore softly as his hips began to move with less rhythm and timing, his breathing becoming more ragged as his legs shudder in ecstasy. "T-this is really good Velma! Sweet Solomon, I can't believe how good you are!" Velma's body jerked in response to Johnny's hungry and wild thrusting, her free hand trailing up his neck and touching his hair. He moaned softly as her fingers gripped his hair, his eyes opening wide as he stared in her face. "This is the only time you're allowed to touch my hair. It drives me crazy. I almost tackled you when you grabbed it in living room." Velma gave out a moan like chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Johnny grabbed Velma's hand tighter as she gasped out her moan of pleasure. Her face was contorted in what Johnny took as pain as he abruptly stopped. "No! Please Johnny! I'm so close!"

"Close? To what?"

"I was about to climax...now keep doing what you were doing and I'll show you what I mean."

Johnny followed her instructions, thrusting his hips as he watched Velma make the same face as before, only now more euphoric and passion filled. She gasped as she began to yell out. "Johnny! Oh, Johnny I'm so close! You're making go crazy!"Johnny gasped as he felt her walls contract around his stiff member, his eyes popping open as his legs began to tremble uncontrollably. Soon the shuddering spread throughout his entire body, his breathing as Velma began to react the same. Johnny groaned out in release as his member erupted his seed, his knuckles white with tension as he gripped Velma's hand, her legs trembling so hards they barely held onto his waist as her back arched molded to his muscular frame. She screamed out her pleasure as her nails dug into his back and hand, both of them floating on the same cloud of contentment, the only sound filling the room was their heavy breathing as they began to drift back down to reality, Johnny's eyes refocusing on Velma's face, her eyes slightly shut as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes met his and locked for so long Johnny thought a good 3 minutes had passed before she finally spoke. "Jinkies Johnny, I think something terrible has happened." She sighed as she turned on her back, Johnny furrowing his brows in worried confusion. "What's that?" Velma paused before looking back into his face as she spoke. "I think I'm in love with you. Even before all this happened today. It only hit me now though...I might love you. Jeepers." Johnny only laid back and looked up at the same ceiling as his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he let the words he wanted to say fall out. "Same over here pretty momma. Same over here."

* * *

A/N: Wowee man, well guys i know i have been slacking in the updates, but i WILL try and do better after the 15th. Thank you all for how amazing you all are and R&R for me!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well guys, we're getting closer to the end and I gotta say, I'm gonna really miss writing about these two, and CONGRATS to you guys! Because the daily updates will be coming back! Well, since their won't be alot more chapters, it really doesn't matter but still, it's cool!Gave you a kind of short and sweet kinda chapter because the next chapters are gonna be kinda long (est. chapters left: 2). Also, I'm questioning if Shaggy and Carl should be a one shot, or should I divulge more into it? Its up to you guys! Thanks for hanging around so far and enjoy CHAPTER 12!

* * *

Johnny rolled over and rubbed his face, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the late morning. He leered at his clock with one eye open and stared at the time. "10:30?" He yawned covering his mouth before rolling over to cuddle the woman he technically professed his love to. But as he went to grab, all he caught were sheets and his comforter. Instant fear raged through his body as he sat up straight and looked around frantically and called out for her until he looked down at his chest as he heard the soft crunch of paper as he moved. She had taped a note to his chest, knowing he would find it there. He sighed in relief as he saw Velma's perfectly scripted handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Johnny,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. Going to my old advanced children academy to make you the perfect hair gel! Come by and get it later on tonight, it will be properly prepared. _

_Till Then Mr. Bravo,_

_Velma_

* * *

Johnny stared at the note before folding it up and placing it on top of the dresser. He sat there breathing slowly and running his fingers his hair, his eyes closing and opening as his heart beat harshly inside his chest. "So this is what it feels like, huh Danny?" He said with a smirk, his head falling back on the pillow, closing his eyes before his door flew open. Johnny sprang up in fear and covered his bare chest as he squealed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his shades quickly and throwing them on his face.

"Hello there, son!" His mother threw down her backpack and suitcase as she threw her arms out. "Come give ya mama some lovin'!" Johnny only stared at her as a flush spread over his face in embarrassment. "I'm uh…sorta incapable of that momma. I'm in my natural skin, ya dig?" Bunny raised her eyebrow as she put her hand on her chin and stroked it before she gasped out in disbelief and put both her hands on her face. "YOU HAD SEX!"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Johnny cursed his mother for knowing him too well as he reached inside his dresser and quickly got dressed in a blur. His mother's side of the family was notorious for their quick movements and speed, a trait Johnny was glad to have. "Well, mama I—"

"No need to explain! It was the Velma girl wasn't it? I REALLY like her. Has a certain kick to her."

Johnny smirked as he looked away, his shoulders heaving in defeat as he sat back on the edge of his bed, looking in his mother's direction. She stared back down in his face with compassion filled eyes as a smile broke out across her face. "You love her." Johnny blew out air as he covered his face, his bashfulness getting the best of him. "Is it that obvious? Am I that easy to read?"

"No, I just see you that clearly. I'm your momma bozo! And I can tell when my son has found DA ONE!" She said, striking a pose at the end of her sentence. Johnny could only chuckle as he stared out the window in dismay, a sigh leaving his lips. "It…it just seems to be moving so fast and I can't figure out whether this is real or not. I mean, how do I know I'm not just rushing into this?!" Johnny threw his shades to the ground, his hands rubbing his face and also hiding it. Even though he was comfortable with taking his shades off with his mother, he didn't want her to see him weak. He was her rock, the man of the house, the one that should hold her when she was crying. But here she was now, holding him as he held back the tears that threatened to fall in his palms.

"Johnny, I want you to answer the questions as I throw 'em out, but you can only respond with one word. Understand?" He nodded in agreement as she continued, her minding mulling over the questions.

* * *

"Does she make you feel special?"

"Yeah."

"Does she intrigue you?"

"Yes."

"Would you die for ha?"

"…Absolutely."

"How would you describe her?"

"Addictive."

"Does she make you angry and happy at the same time?"

"Completely."

"Last question; how does she make you feel?"

Johnny sat there momentarily as a smile creased across his features and grabbed his shades from the ground. He turned back to his mother in smug delight as the word left his lips like honey.

"Whole. I feel whole when I'm with her momma. She makes every dame so far look like a washed up towel. She's the fancy, fluffy towel that you like to snuggle up to when they're warm and toasty. I love her momma, sweet berries I love her."

* * *

Bunny smiled as she patted her son's back. "Sounds that way to me. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Jonny heaved loudly and raised a finger before letting it drop as he began to seriously think. As if a light bulb went off in his head, he grabbed his momma by the shoulders and shook her. "I got it! Here's what I'm gonna do." He went to whisper in her ear before she pushed him back. "Whatcha whisperin' for?!"

"I don't want the audience to know my plan! Not yet anyway." He said, nudging his head to the side and giving you a side-glance.

Bunny looked in the same direction and shrugged her shoulders in compliance as Johnny began whispering softly in her ear.

She nodded and gave soft little remarks before Johnny finally finished. "That IS as good plan! Yeah, you definitely don't wanna tell 'em now!"

Johnny only smiled as he kissed his momma's cheek and grabbed a leather jacket and his keys. "I'll see ya later momma! Wish me luck!"

Bunny only smiled as she yelled after him, "You don't need luck! You've got love!" Bunny laughed to herself as she heard the door slam and walked into her bedroom and grabbed her picture of Danny eating a hamburger. "Oh Daniel, if you could see our Jonathan now, you'd be prouder then me. I know he's as impulsive and maybe even more stubborn than you, but his heart is softer than his head at least." She kissed he photo and sat it back down as she went into the living room to watch the Andy Griffin show.

* * *

A/N: I remember JOhnny Bravo being notorious for breaking the fourth wall and always looking toward the audience and noticed i had not done it ONCE in this story! What's Johnny got planned?! Well, we will have to see! Next chapter though, a certain boy genius will be popping in the picture. Till then Audience.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had full intentions of putting this up yesterday, then it just transformed and contorted into a whole big thing and i over estimated my time abilities. I mean wow people, come on! Anyway a boy genius does appear in this story...times 100! More smarties are to come along the way as time goes by, but I have to say, this chapter kind of pulled at my heart strings a bit. All I say is, you'll be an emotional wreck by the end of CHAPTER 13! Im a teen now, and rebellious...roar...ENJOY!

* * *

Johnny jumped on his cherry red motorcycle and revved it, his eyes only focused on the road ahead of him, remembering the less than fancy building of the Academy of Children Geniuses. Not one for the arts or sports, the "Techno Geeks", as Johnny liked to call them, always liked things done quickly and accurate. Johnny remembered Carl telling him he went there as a child and excelled in the honor society, which was practically everyone that stepped inside the building. But Carl was different, graduating highest in his class and having not only the highest GPA, but had been accepted into every school he applied to and even some he didn't apply for. Carl was what they called too gifted. Always a step ahead, knowing the answer for the question, and if he didn't know the answer, once he knew it, he never forgot it. But Carl was too emotional, always letting his heart out wins his head, which would annoy Johnny to some degree. Johnny would never want to admit it, but Carl might be his only real friend beside little Suzy and his mother. But lately he had been calling less and less and even didn't visit his house this week. He pushed the thought aside as he made a note to visit him since he was a teacher at the school.

* * *

Johnny's bike came to a halt as he pulled into the parking lot, the block like building leaving little to the imagination. Johnny wasn't artsy, but a little diversity never hurt anyone. The building was all white and 5 stories tall and the windows were circular. The only bright color were the red double doors that lead to the opening of the building. Johnny promptly walked inside, the first thing catching his eyes were glasses and huge eyes. Johnny remembered why he didn't visit here often. The looks these kids gave were a mixture of curiosity and condescendence. If they were in a totally different spot, Johnny knew they would be scooting along as they always did in fear. But here, they were among friends, powerful, arrogant, and prideful. Just like Johnny.

* * *

Johnny smiled down at all their leering faces, all being so awe struck by the foreign giant with dark clothes and bright hair. One little boy was in such a daze he walked straight into Johnny's leg and fell to the ground, fear completely frozen on his face. His eyes began to water as Johnny leaned down to his face, a small crowd beginning to gather and stare in fear as the giant confronted their fellow peer. The boy closed his eyes tightly as Johnny raised his hand and an audible gasp filled the hallway as Johnny's hand descended and landed on top of the boy's head softly, his eyes opening in astonishment, his lids wet with unshed tears as Johnny helped him up and dusted him off. "You okay?" Johnny asked, the boy and the crowd in equal astonishment as Johnny bent on one knee to meet his eye level.

"Y-yeah."

"What's your name?"

"I-Irwin sir."

"Irwin, huh? Well little dude, just watch ya step next time and be a lil more careful. Don't want that noggin falllin' out do ya?"

"N-no sir! H-heh heh"

"Whoa there my man! The name's Johnny. Johnny Bravo, not this sir dude you keep bringing up! Now head on where you need to Irwin my man."

"T-Thank you Si—I mean Johnny!" He said with a smile before scampering to class. The crowd stared in disbelief but quickly jolted in surprise as a voice came over the intercom.

* * *

"Hello students! This is Principal Utonium speaking; the classes for today are over! Have a bright and intellectual day, and remember: The only limit is your imagination!"

With that, the doors opened in every classroon, an enormous amount of children under 4'0'' walking toward the entrance to leave on their built in jet packs and giants robots or their mothers' cars.

Johnny watched as Irwin spoke to a tall and lanky man with long wild hair that fell forward and across his face. "Thanks Mr. Chryniszzswics! I'll see you later!" Irwin ran past Johnny, giving him a quick smile before running out the door to his ride.

* * *

Johnny walked inside of Carl's classroom, picking up his books and turning to the door to see Johnny standing there, a small nerd like squeal escaping his throat, his books flying in the air. "Johnny?! W-what are you doing here?" Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the disoriented face and flushed cheeks and nose of his friend. Johnny bent to pick up his books and hand them to Carl. "I came because I knew you'd be here and I'm on some personal business as well." Carl's face became even more flushed with frustration as he sat behind his desk and offered Johnny a seat. "No, no time to sit, I'm picking Velma up and was wondering if you saw her today?" Carl's expressive face went blank as a board at the sound of her name. "Only at a glance with the principal. So she told you about our little fight did she?" Carl said with a smirk, a sudden fearful realization overcoming him. Velma may hate him, but not enough to tell Johnny about how he felt. Johnny tilted his head sideways, his eyes searching Carl's face. "What fight? You two had a squabble?" Carl chuckled softly, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "No, I just did something…that hurt her in a way." Johnny looked at Carl intensely, his eyes burrowing into his soul. He could read that Carl wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head on that way towards her and—"

"Wait Johnny, why are you meeting her here?"

"Well, to take her on a surprise date." Johnny said with a smile all too mischievous.

Carl quirked a suspicious brow, his eyes peering heavily into Johnny's before confronting him. "What are you up to, Bravo?"

Johnny contemplated heavily before looking out into the hall and closing the door while pushing Carl further into the room, Carl gasping and flushing even deeper at the feel and smell of Johnny.

* * *

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

Carl's eyes opened wide and his mouth went to form words multiple times before Johnny finally spoke. "I know! Amazing right?!"

"B-but you've only known her for a week!"

"I know…and I thought the same thing as you. But I finally realized how I feel Carl. She's the one. I feel like a whole army when I have her at my side. She completes me."

Carl's face contorted in fear, anger and disbelief as Johnny turned his back to him and ranting and raving and gushing about Velma. The girl who, had she been in the same grade as Carl, make him look like second rate crap. Velma had been accepted into every Ivy League inside AND outside the country and was offered a job for NASA three weeks after graduating. But no, she loved writing books and solving mysteries and was all about the work…the work!

* * *

Carl turned Johnny around swiftly, his face mere inches from his. Had the circumstances been different, he would confess right here and now, but considering the situation, he had to stop this marriage as much as possible for his confession to even happen. And Carl knew one thing she loved more than Johnny.

"What about her job Johnny? You think she's just gonna up and give everything up for you?! You should at least know that! That she would never give up her career, which she's worked for since three years old, and her father had worked on and died supporting her dreams of solving mysteries. Do you even know the pride and pain she has for her career? You should find someone whose okay with settling down and wants to be at that point in their life. Someone…someone you've known and can devout themselves to you!" Carl egged on, Johnny's face turning serious with thought.

* * *

Johnny stood in silence as Carl stared back in his face with confidence until Johnny started to smile. "No…It's either Velma or no one at all."

"W-what?!"

"I could care less whether she says yes or no. All I care about is the fact that Velma knows I'm wiling to make the ultimate commitment for her. Will it hurt if she says no? Like a ton of elephants."

"Actually, an elephant ways a to—"

"Whatever, brain boy! All I know is, I know the pain of not having a father, but wanting to make him proud nonetheless. If you can't support me and Velma, regardless of whatever fight you guys had, than you can you stay the hell away from our potential wedding and our future, because I may not have a lot of friends, but I have no problem having one less."

Carl was thrown aback by Johnny's word. He had told him to get lost or beat it dweeb before, but he had never acknowledged their friendship and threatened to terminate it in the same sentence before. It shook him to the core with fear.

* * *

"O…okay Johnny…I understand. I support you two completely…because I love you two so much it would kill me not to attend the wedding."

Johnny's smile broke out across his intense face again as he hugged Carl tightly. Carl's arm hesitantly reached up and embraced Johnny back, a long and bearing sigh escaping him, the first hug he and Johnny ever shared feeling overdue. "I'm going to go get her now. Wish me luck!" Johnny said as he let his arms fall and rush for the door.

"Wait!"

* * *

Johnny froze at the doorstep as Carl stared after him. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"How you're going to propose! I need to make sure you don't goof this up like a million other things."

Johnny smirked as he stepped back in the room and stood a few feet away from Carl.

"Just pretend I'm Velma and you're about to propose."

* * *

Johnny scratched his head in bewilderment of how he never really thought of his proposal, but decided to just spew out his emotions in one fell swoop. How gushy. He grabbed Carl's hands and stood as close as he could bare before speaking.

"Velma…I adore you, I can't see this crazy, good lookin' masterpiece goin' one more day without havin' your shinin' light on me. I know we may not have been together long, but time can't even measure the need and love I have." Johnny bent on one knee, Carl's hands still inside of his as he continued to speak.

"Will you marry me darlin'?"

* * *

Carl had to compose himself, his eyes watering and one hand pressing to his mouth as he held the stifling tears. It may have been a fake proposal, but it affected him all the same. He took a shaky breath before staring in Johnny's face. "Yes, I will marry you Johnny Bravo!"

"So you think she'll say yes?"

"Huh?"

"Velma. Do you think she'll say yes?"

Carl could only smile as he patted his secret love's face and replied, "All I can say is this…if it were me, I'd say yes in a heartbeat with a proposal like that."

Johnny's smile became plastered on his face as he stood and hugged Carl tightly before thanking him as he ran out the door and closed it behind him.

Carl finally broke down, the tears pouring out as he sank to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, his hand gripping at his chest as if his heart was burning from the inside out.

* * *

A/N: Sad right? Yeah, like I said, emotional wreck. I found myself hating and loving Carl by the end of this and all and all, I'd say the Carl and Shaggy fanfic will be 3-5 chapters long (hopefully) and will NOT be out until after 2013. Might due some Regular Show and Disney fanfics, but only the future will tell! See you guys in chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's so short. After so much brainstorming at the end of it i was like...I could have sworn this was LONGER! Beside the point, enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

Dexter walked off set, his hair still drifting fake smoke from the scene they had just finished. "That's a wrap! Great work today Dexter!" The director yelled as he walked out the room. Dexter nodded in his direction as he walked up to his best friend Mandark, who ironically played his evil nemesis on the show.

* * *

"Hey Mandark, want to do something tonight?"

"Sorry Dexter, but this evening I plan on spending some quality time with a lovely female specimen, if you know what I mean."

"I don't think I want to know." Dexter said more to himself as Mandark walked out the room. Dexter turned his attentions to his go to companion Barbra, who would usually spend late nights in the studio working and editing the footage and eating away at the fruit bar.

As she walked up to fruit bar, Dexter spoke up, "Excuse me—"

"Oh sorry, I'm busy." She said, giving Dexter a small smile as she ran out the door and grabbed a banana before she left. Dexter slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat as the lights inside the studio went out. He walked out the room and took the short trek to his school across the street, his thoughts intent on one room. The research lab.

* * *

It was nothing compared to his lab, but it held as much of an attachment as his lab at home. This lab was where he first learned the true essence of science, by his amazing professor, Professor Utonium. He also had a student teacher that Dexter fell in love with at first sight. But it was only a boy's crush. At least that's what he told himself. "Smart and beautiful." He said aloud, as he came closer to the room. The light was surprisingly on and the door was open as well. "Oh, I thought this room was empty." He said, not realizing who was in the room, his head still lowered since he was still in a down mood. "Oh hey Dexter! I'm glad you're here." He perked up the sound of the voice and responded, "You are?!"

"I can't seem to get the viscosity of this emotion right."

"I would be happy to help." He responded, his heart nearly beating outside of his chest as he stood next to Velma Dinkley, the student teacher he had deep affections for.

* * *

He stood by her, watching her, even taking a break to snack on marshmallows they burned over the Bunsen burners. As they went to do calculations on the computer, she leaned over and typed on the computer, Dexter looking up into her face. She smelt so good it made his head spin. Like oranges and vanilla.

* * *

"Thank for your help Dexter." Velma said with a smile, her hands grasping the jar of finished product. She hadn't seen Dexter since he was in the 3rd grade, and now he was in the 5th, working alongside her. He had grown maybe a fraction of an inch and was speaking a mile a minute as usual. "Why, thank you Ms. Velma and may I tell you that—"

The light flashing on interrupted Dexter as a very loud and manly voice boomed throughout the room. "Hey Velma! Got that formula for that new hair gel yet?"

"Right here Johnny!" She responded, a smile instantly lighting up her face.

"Thanks, darlin'" He said as he dipped his fingers inside and ran it into his hair. He looked down at Dexter and playfully ruffled his hair as he knelt down and pointed at Dexter's hair. "Hey mop top, you might wanna try some of this yourself!" He said as his attention went immediately back to Velma. "Dinner?"

"Sure Johnny" Velma said dreamily leaving the entire jar and Dexter alone in the room as she flicked off the lights. Dexter sighed softly to himself as he sat in his chair.

* * *

"Now where on Earth are we headed Johnny?" Velma said, flustered heavily because Johnny had taken away her glasses and she couldn't tell a tree from a streetlight. They had been driving for what seemed like an hour and she was becoming curious. Johnny only smiled as he said softly, "Right here." He handed Velma her glasses as she adjusted them upon her face. She gasped then looked over at Johnny in disbelief. "Aunt Jebidissa's?!"

* * *

Johnny walked up to the door as Velma was hot behind his trail, her chest fluttering as she felt the same thing she did the day they first came to this house. Spooky, old, dusty, Victorian mansions always did something for her. "Is Aunt Jebidissa here?" Velma asked softly, trying not to offend Johnny, but not wanting to deal with the crude woman a second time. Johnny stopped at the door before saying casually, "She died 5 months ago and left me this house. Pretty sweet of her to do considering she couldn't stand me. I only found out how she felt when they read the will. The last sentence was something like, 'Tell the world that I, Jebidissa Mariana Bravo, never liked Johnny Boston Bravo a day in his life and he can keep my busted up house as a parting gift. I won't be haunting it anytime soon.'" Velma shook her head at not only Aunt Jebidissa's harshness, but the power of Johnny's obliviousness. Just as Velma was about to speak, Johnny flung open door and walked in, Velma smiling ear to ear as she took in the image in front of her, the words forming before she could stop them. "Jinkies."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, i KNOW it has been a while and i sincerely apologize for that one. But I can say, for sure, next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the first and it is the LAST! I just want to thank everyone for the wild ride and as far as future fics, it ALL depends on my schedule. Maybe some Wreck It Ralph, Adventure Time, etc. I'm open to requests. I can truly say these two want to thank you as well and think you all are groovy cats!


	15. End

A/N: Well guys, after a long...LONG wait, here is the last chapter of Johnny and Velma. You guys are truly the best and I can honestly say this story is my baby. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, so enjoy Chapter 15.

* * *

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, the floor and carpet had barely been swept in God knew how long, the wallpaper had seen better decades and Velma swore she heard bats screeching off in the distance somewhere. Just as she was about to step in, Johnny stuck out his arms. "And where do you think you're going?" Johnny said, Velma taken aback by his words. "I'm…going inside?" She said, attempting to take another step inside. Johnny blocked her path once more, Velma becoming slightly agitated at Johnny's antics. "What are you up to Joh—" Her sentence was cut short as she was lifted into the air, a light squeal escaping her chest. He laughed as she threw him a dirty look, her glasses slightly tilted on the side of her face. She quickly fixed them as she was about to give Johnny a stern talking to before he kissed her. Her eyelids fluttered shut before she could even respond, a smile forming on both their lips as they began to laugh. "How do you do that?" Velma breathed out with a sigh, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. "Do what?" He said, his face riddled with confusion. "Make me feel as if I've solved every mystery with just kiss." Johnny blushed so hard he couldn't deny it as Velma patted his face. "Now where's this dinner you set up for me Mr. Bravo?" She said, dragging out his last name.

* * *

He walked over to the dining room, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to ask her soon or he would burst out of his skin. He turned off the lights and that's when Velma noticed the candles that were lit on the table. They looked like they had been lit for a couple hours and the table had a white tablecloth that draped to the floor. He set her down on a small crate and sat at the opposite side of the table, staring at her with the dreamiest look Velma had ever received. The way he looked at her, even through those completely black lenses, was so passionate it left her feeling the same. She stared at him just as goofily as he did. Elbows on table, eyes glued to the other, mouth turned up in a smile. Before she could say anything, Johnny's gaze suddenly became determined and he sat up straight as he went to speak.

* * *

He had this whole speech planned out in his head. How he loved her and couldn't live with out her quirkiness, her smile, her grace, even her blindness! He wanted it all. But when they sat down and he stared into her face and saw those beautiful eyes and that damn smile pulling at his heartstrings, it all went out the window. Curse his short attention span. But with a face like that, he could be lost in it forever. The way her eyes sparkled against the candlelight took his breath away. That's when it hit him like a ton a bricks. It didn't matter how he asked. It was Velma for crying out loud. Anything Johnny said, she would love regardless. He leaned in to get a better look at Velma's eyes as he spoke. "Velma," he said as he leaned back and extended out his finger and said in his most bravoesque voice, " Marry me pretty momma."

* * *

She stared back at him, her freckled face full of love before she sighed and said, "I'm sorry Johnny, but my career comes first."

* * *

The words echoed in his brain as she stood and left, his body frozen in time, as he finally got over his shock as he heard the door close. He grabbed the flowers that he had his under the table and picked from his momma's garden. He nearly flew down the steps before he realized the van was parked in the driveway, which was very close to the main street. He watched as they drove off, his heart beating against his chest, and if you listened hard enough, you could have sworn you heard Johnny Bravo's heart break that day. His flowers seemed to lack the beauty they had before, as if dying in his hands as he watched the van go away in a billow of dirt and smoke.

* * *

Johnny's mind settled back to where he currently was. He was in the diner, still speaking to Uncle Freddy. He had only told the cusp of the story, going around details like him and Velma making "mojo", going to the stuff about his and other frivolous details. But as Johnny told the story, he remembered all of it. Uncle Freddy hadn't said a word the entire story, he only continued cleaning glasses, but Johnny knew he was listening intensely. He finished his story by saying," It was then I felt my heart break like a fragile Scooby snack upon the jagged teeth of reality. And it's been broken ever since." Johnny sniffed lightly, his eyes scanning the room. He looked out the window and noticed that the weather was reflecting how he felt. Dreary and rainy. His eyes landed on the most bodacious babe he'd come across. She was dressed in a getup that he could only describe as a pussycat. He swiftly finished his drink before walking over to the table and sitting across from her. "Hey there, little momma. This seat taken?" She nodded no and he leaned on his elbows to get a better look at her face. "What's your name sweet face?" She blinked quickly before replying. "I'm Melody Valentine! What's yours?"

"Johnny. Johnny Bravo." He struck a valiant pose as she giggled softly. Maybe talking to this dame would heal his broken heart and make him get over Vel—he couldn't even think of her name.

* * *

Johnny sat and watched as Melody spoke. Besides Velma, this was the first girl that actually didn't slap him in the face upon the first sentence he spoke. She was, in and essence, his perfect girl. She had that air headedness that he had a tendency to experience. She took his flirtatious comments with stride and even entertained him by throwing her own comments back at him. And to top it all off, she was blonde and a babe. A hotter babe than Daphne by a long shot. She was eccentric for sure, wearing a getup like that. The cat ears weren't unsettling in least. She was everything that he could have wanted. Should have wanted…but didn't want. Not in the least. That damn girl kept running around in his head. Her smile, her freckles, her face when they made love for the first time. He flushed a deeper shade as he thought back on that moment. He couldn't help thinking how she was there everyday then suddenly, gone. Gone. The word sat in the pit of his stomach like a stone. All this time he had missed what Melody was saying until he heard her say his name for the third time. "Johnny?" She said his name with a giggle as he shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that, what was your question?" She leaned in on both her hands before saying, "What do you love the most?"

* * *

Johnny blinked several times before responding," I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Melody laughed playfully before she responded with a purr, " What do you love the most?" Johnny sat back and immediately responded, "My momma." Melody laughed and shook her head in amusement. "What a stereotypical answer!" She giggled, Johnny laughing back until she turned slightly serious, a coy smile on her. "No, I wanna know what do you love personally? What do you treasure the most that you found on your own rather than given to you?" Johnny sat back in his seat and sighed as he went deep into thought. Was this girl some kind of evil conscience sent to test him? He should have said his hair, his shades, his hair gel, his ride. Any of these things. But they didn't. The only thing that could come to mind was-."Hey, is someone out there?" Johnny looked over at Melody and saw she was looking out the window. "Who would be standing out in the rain with no umbrella like that?" Johnny looked in her line of vision nd could literally feel the pieces of his heart fall back into place as he stared out the window. What he saw first was a bright orange sweater. What he saw second was a mop of brown hair plastered to a face, a round face. And what he saw last were tears. Her tears. Velma's.

* * *

Johnny sat wide eyed at the table, his breath coming out in pants and he stood up. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go." "What, wait!" Johnny threw down the money on the table as he headed for the door. "At least answer my question!" She yelled after him, his hand holding open the door as he stood there for a moment and looked back at Melody. "I love Velma Dinkley! And I don't give a damn what I have to do to get her back. But I don't want to lose her…not again." With that he ran out into the rain to Velma, who was still standing there, soaked in rain. Melody sat there in shock as she watched him from the window, a smirk coming to her lips as she shook her head in defeat and placed her head on her hand. "Can't win 'em all I guess." She said as she slurped down her drink and watched from across the street.

As soon as Johnny got close enough to her, she reached out her hand to him, a smile so wide with joy as he reached out and touched her, it sent chills down his spine. He gripped her hand tightly, moving in for a hug. "Velma, I—aaaaaaAAAAAAAIH!" Johnny had started to speak but was quickly thrown on his back, his eyes wide with disbelief rather than pain as he landed on his back on the brick sidewalk, his eyes staring up into the rainy night sky. Velma was towering over him, her face etched with anger and jealousy as she stared down at him. Three things had registered in his mind at that moment. She had thrown him on his back. She had seen him and Melody inside the diner. She was pissed.

* * *

Just as he was about to speak, she beat him to the punch. "I'd never thought I would give up my career for a man. I never thought I would leave my friends to pursue you. I never thought Fred would be so against it he wouldn't even drive me back to correct the mistake I made when I said I didn't want to marry you. I never thought I would walk 1 and half miles back in the pouring rain to correct my wrong. I never thought it would be as angry as I am right now. Until I saw you in that diner with her. So please, before I feel like I've wasted anymore time, tell me why I shouldn't walk back those 1 and a half miles in the pouring rain in shame and stay here with you." Her voice was on the verge of breaking near the end of her speech, her eyes red from crying. Johnny stared up at her. On one hand he was extremely happy to see she came back. On the other, so incredibly sad and embarrassed he could barely take such a face. He stood up and yanked his shades away and placed them in his collar, his eyes staring into hers as he grabbed both her wrist. She tried to pull away but his grip was so tight she could barely move. He pulled her close, their foreheads touching as he whispered, "Because I love you more than air and light and you leave me breathless and blind. So I ask again, Marry me? I won't take no for an answer." Velma couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face as she said with a sigh, " Oh Johnny. Of course." He picked her up and kissed her, the rain seeming to mold them together. 'It's like the rain keeps bringing us together', Johnny thought as he thought only of his future with his Velma.

* * *

You didn't think I'd end it like that did you?! EPILOGUE COMING SOON!


End file.
